Friends Both True and False
by whatever494
Summary: MA What will Max feel after the virus is cured and she has to get on with everyday life? Who's important and who isn't?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of these characters.  Dark Angel is own by James Cameron, Charles Eglee and Fox.  So please don't sue me it's all in fun.

Note:  This is going to be a long story this is just the first installment.   It takes place after the third book.  My take on what would and should have happened next.  What I would have liked to see.  It is very anti-Logan so if you like Logan you won't like this sorry.  If you love Alec you should like it and I hope you do.

                                                  Friends Both True and False

            Terminal City not exactly paradise but it'll due for now.  There were so many transgenics thrown together by circumstances beyond their control.   They stood together and fought for their right to live and be part of the world around them, a world that didn't want them there.  Things were starting to look up.  The world had finally accepted them after strange circumstances and now she had everything she wanted.  Well at least she thought it was everything she wanted.  The virus was no more and Logan was safe.  They were finally able to be together, but problems remained between them.  Their relationship had become strained; all the excitement that had been building seemed to fizzle out when they were finally able to consummate their relationship.  She no longer desired to see him constantly in fact she found herself to be much to busy with everyday things that she barely thought of him during the day.  That's not the way true love should be.   He should be on her mind just like he always used to be.  For Logan life was Eyes Only.  He wanted to save the world.  Well in a way I guess she did too but not in the way Logan did.  He was worried about crooked police and politicians while she was worried about everyday survival of her family.  The people of Terminal City were the ones who needed her now.  They looked to her for guidance; after all she was the one who started this whole mess when she gave them their freedom from Manticore.  She needed help and support with her new responsibilities.  Logan should be the one she turned to for this support, but as it turned out Alec was the one who was there.  When ever she turned around and needed something he was there.  He never asked for more than she was able to give and he always kept her on her toes.  

What did she feel for him?  Well that was a question she wasn't really sure she was ready to deal with.  The night before certainly didn't help matters.

Flashback midnight TC HQ:

It had been another long day.  Every bone in her body cried out for her to take a break, but she didn't feel like going home to Logan.  He usually had some major emergency he needed help with or wanted to fill her in on stuff he found to be important, but in reality she didn't have time for and for that matter she didn't care about.  There were too many people that looked to her for help and support in their new lives she couldn't go running around doing eyes only missions.  Logan just didn't seem to understand this.  It was all just too much.  She wished she could run away from all of it or at least just have one night where no one wanted anything from her.  Someone else would think about being there for her.  Yeah she knew it was selfish, but everyone needed a break sometimes.  She let out a long sigh and felt a hand on her shoulder.  She started for a moment until she realized it was Alec.  Great just what she needed he was probably the barer of some great news she thought sarcastically.  

"Alec, what are you doing here so late?"  She didn't look at him but knew he was looking her over.

"I could ask you the same question. Max, why are you still here?  Why aren't you home with Logan?  I would think the two of you wouldn't be able to get enough of each other." Picking up a group of papers on her desk she pretended to look busy.  He wasn't buying it.

 "I have a lot of work to do and I get it done better here."  

"Oh well I think you need a break.  What are you working on maybe I can finish it for you."  Max's head shot up at that.  Alec wanted to help her so she could rest.  Maybe someone did understand.  

"Max?"  She looked so odd to him tonight something was definitely bothering her and he was going to make sure that everything was alright.  She really did take too much on herself.

Max got up from her seat and began pacing around the room.  

"Max, what's wrong?"  Alec reached out and steadied her.

"I'm tired so very tired."  She looked up at him and he understood.  He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her.  She didn't resist in fact she welcomed the comforting feeling his embrace brought.  

"You know Max you can ask for help.  No one will think any less of you."

"I know."  She said still relishing the feel of his arms around her.

"It's just that I did this I destroyed Manticore and now all these people are my responsibility." 

"No Max they're all responsible for themselves."  She pulled away slightly so she could see his face.  He had always told her it was her fault, her party.  "Yeah I know I blamed you before, but you did us all a favor and you helped to make them a place in society.  Well we're still working on that but it is happening.  Anyway my point is we're becoming a community and we're all working together at it so it's okay to take a break, it's okay to have fun and for goodness sake if you're tired rest.  If you have too much to handle ask me for help.  I'll either do it or find someone to do it.  Don't take on so much.  You're only one woman."  _A beautiful, incredibly sexy woman._ Who's letting me hold her.  Stay on track Alec.__

"Thank you Alec.  I really needed to hear that."  

"You feel better then?"  She realized for the first time that Alec was truly concerned for her and there was something else in his eyes something that made her heart skip a beat.

"Yeah I feel better."  She smiled into his chest moving closer into his embrace.  Leaning down he kissed the top of her head.  He thought about kissing her lips, but that wouldn't be a good Idea not now anyway.  Taking advantage of her vulnerable state was not his stile.

"All right why don't I walk you back to your place before Logan gets really worried about you?"  She shook her head.

"No, I think I'll crash here tonight."  He looked at her funny but said nothing.  Sometimes it was better to keep your mouth shut and just go with the flow and right now was one of those situations.  

"All right, I'll keep you company just to make sure you don't do any more work."   Plopping down on the couch he motioned for her to join him.

"You don't have to stay I'll be all right you know."  He shook his head as she did join him and placed his arms around her

"I'm good no place I'd rather be."  Nothing more was said between them.  The next morning it was Mole who found them curled up together on the couch like two little kids who got caught waiting for Santa Claus and fell asleep.  They jumped off the couch; quickly exiting the room leaving a laughing Mole watching after them.  

"Boy there are some issues there."    

Logan was less than thrilled that she stayed out all night.  But she shrugged him off.  Boy she had been doing that a lot lately.

End Flashback:

Why was this happening?  Why was it that all she could think of was being wrapped in Alec's arms?  When did he turn into such a sweet guy?  He cared about her not just himself.  When did her feelings for him change?  When had he changed?  She took one last look down at the city and knew she better head back or Logan would freak out again and she was not in the mood.

TBA

Okay I hoped you like this first part the next part should be up very soon.  I'm just fine tuning it.  Okay let me know what you think but again please be nice I only do this for fun and for love of this show.  Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of these characters.  Dark Angel is own by James Cameron, Charles Eglee and Fox.  So please don't sue me it's all in fun.

Note:  This is going to be a long story this is just the first installment.   It takes place after the third book.  My take on what should have happened next.  What I would have liked to see.  It is very anti-Logan so if you like Logan you won't like this sorry.  If you love Alec you should like it and I hope you do.

Friends Both True and False Chapter 2

Oh another day of getting supplies for TC.  Alec found himself constantly re-supplying the place.  Oh well at least it was something honest and worthy to be doing.  Max had really changed him from the boy who only cared about himself to the man who seemed to be second in command.  He had almost as much on his plate as she did just didn't show it as much.  He tried to keep things as light as possible and maybe even keep some difficult things from her.  Oh how he worried about her.  Last night she looked about ready for a melt down.  He had been more than happy to stay with her God knows he would do anything she asked unlike others.  Logan simply had no real idea of how much stress she was under or how much everyone relied on her.  He didn't seem to care much about it either in fact he wanted to give her even more things to do for Eyes Only.  Like she had time for his saving the world crap.  Well no matter what Alec would help her that he had promised her as well as himself.

          Alec smiled as he watched the X6's throw the boxes onto the truck some of them were singing and he couldn't help himself these kids would finish puberty outside of Manticore.  They would not have to go on missions if they were uncomfortable with them.  They would not be forced to kill people for the government.   They would make their own choices.  Out of the corner of his eye he noticed one of the X6's talking to a woman he had never seen before.  She was beautiful to say the least, but there was something in her eyes something that showed pain and fear.  He walked over towards them and the girl took a defensive stance as if she were preparing for him to attack.  Alec placed his arms up trying to calm her.  

"Take it easy.  Who's your friend summer?"  Alec asked the X6 that was standing now to the side of them.  

"She's looking for Max.  I haven't gotten a chance to ask her name."  She turned to the girl and the girl had a blank face on.  She was asking many questions before but now she had thrown up a barrier.

"Well if you want to speak with Max you go through me.  Who are you and why do you wish to see our illustrious leader?"  Still she said nothing and began to walk away.  Alec thought he would be quicker and blurred in front of her; she in turn blurred then found herself surrounded by the rest of the X6's.  Alec surrounded her with his arms.  She was strong and that made him nervous.  "I will ask you again who are, you?"  

"Release me and I will tell you?"  He did so and took a step back.  Something was scaring her and he didn't want her running again. 

 "My name is Syl."  Alec looked at her with a new understanding. 

 "Show me."  She turned around and lifted her long blond hair.  There to no surprise was a bar code.  A bar code belonging to Max's lost sister.  The one she believed to be dead.

"You know you could have just told me that and we could have saved ourselves all this unpleasantness.  I'm Alec."  He placed his hand out for her but she didn't take it.

"You resemble my brother."  He smiled again.  "I get that a lot.  I'm his clone.  Your brother is dead.  I'm sorry to tell you."

"I know."  She said and looked away.  "Will you take me to my sister?"

"Yes we're heading back now.  Care to ride with me in the truck."  

"I have my own ride.  I'll follow."  She turned and got on her bike waiting for them to pull out.

"Alec?"  Summer questioned.

"I don't know.  Something is wrong with her.  I hope Max can handle her."  Alec took one last look at their new friend and smiled.  There was something about her that brought a smile to his face, but tugged at his heart as well.  At least this would brighten Max's day. 

"Hey, Mole where's Maxie?"  

"Right behind you.  When are you going to start paying attention?"  She threw a punch but he dodged laughing.

"Nice to see you too.  I picked something up in town for you."  Max smile Alec usually had pretty good surprises and she could sure use one right about now after dealing with Logan most of the morning.

"Well what is it?"

"Look behind you."  He motioned to the woman who now watched from the doorway. 

"Syl."  She whispered and flew herself into her arms.  They embraced.  "Where have you been all this time?  Where's Krit?"

"We got separated. I haven't been able to find him.  I've been moving around a lot."  Max saw a strange look in her sister's eyes and knew that there was something wrong very wrong but now was not the time.  

"Well you're here now and I could really use all the help I can get."  Max smiled and hugged her once more.  "Will you stay?"  

"That's why I'm here.'  Max turned to see Alec observing the sisters with a smile on his face.  He loved to see Max smile.  She hardly ever did it anymore but when she did and it was directed toward him it caused his heart to start racing.

"Alec do we have any extra rooms semi clean or could you grab an extra bed and put it in my room?"

"I have a double and she's more than welcome to share."  He looked hopefully at that.

"No!"  Syl practically screamed.  Max was about to say the same but not with so much force.  

"Okay I can take the hint.  I'll see what I can get together.  Do you need anything else?"  

"No." she said and turned away.

"Alec, wait a minute."  Max said following him out of the room.

"Thanks for bringing her here."  She gave him a quick hug.  

"She found us and I'm just happy to see you smile."  He in return smiled as her face flushed a shade of red.  

"I don't think she likes me all that much so I'm gonna make myself scarce.  If you need me hit my cell.'  Smiling one last time at her.  There were issues there that Max would have to deal with.

"Come on you look like you need to rest.  I'll take you to my room."  Syl nodded and followed her.  

"It's not the nicest place, but its home.  Make your self comfortable I have a few things I have to take care of and then I will be back to talk."  Syl said nothing.

"Hey are you all right?"  Max asked knowing she wasn't and hoping her sister would respond but it had been a long time.

"Max, there are so many things wrong but I'm just not ready to talk to you or anyone else.  I'm just happy to be back with my family.  I wish I could find Krit.  I miss him so much." 

"There must be some way for us to find Krit.  We'll think of something.  I have a lot of computer experts who may be able to help when you're ready."  She headed for the door but before she left she turned.  "Alec is harmless by the way.  Don't let him bother you."

Syl didn't trust men any men but especially X5's they were a danger to her.  She would never think Alec or any of the others harmless.  When she had gotten separated from Krit it was like her whole world had shattered into a million pieces.  She was beginning to wonder if coming to TC was a mistake.  She fell on Max's bed and was fast asleep in no time at all.

"Hey Maxie I thought you would be catching up with your beautiful sister."  She gave him a funny look at that comment then asked.

"Alec, when Syl came to you did she seem strange?  Max looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"Everything okay with her?" A look of concern washed over his face weather it was for Syl or for her Max couldn't be sure.  

"I'm not sure.  Last time I saw her she was with Krit and well I think they have a special relationship.  Now without him she seems so different, so lost. I was wondering if anything else happened when you found her."

Alec explained everything and Max let out a long sigh.

"Something's definitely wrong.  She didn't want to be near you?  I mean you are a pain in the ass but most women like you at least at first.  Was she acting strange with anyone else?"  Alec shook his head.  

"No it was only to me.  She was fine with Summer and the rest of the 6s.  Maybe it's because I look like Ben.  She did mention it."

Max managed to smile a little.  "Yeah that must be it.  Thanks.  Can you check out the new transgenics that have been arriving over on the west side.  I've heard rumors of some fights among them and I don't want things to get out of control.  If they're going to stay they need to follow the rules and behave appropriately."

"Okay yeah I'll take care of it.  Don't worry about it." 

"Thanks Alec I can really depend on you.  I think I need to stay close to Syl right now.  I need to help her find Krit. " He nodded and went to get up.

"Oh Alec be careful.  I heard there are some rather large X5s there."

"Worried about me Max?  I'm honored."  Max rolled her eyes and Alec laughed.  He left with a wide smile on his face.  

When Alec arrived on the west end of Terminal City it didn't take long for the new transgenics to crawl out of the holes they lived in.

"Something we can do for you?'  One of them asked.  He wasn't much bigger than Alec but his eyes had that hard look.  A look of someone who was enemies with everyone.  A couple of the others were larger than him but he wasn't intimidated.

"Not really just came to welcome you to our little haven.  Also just a reminder to take it easy and go by the rules posted in the mess hall.  If you don't play by the rules you're out of the game.  Get my meaning."  Alec lifted his eyebrows to emphasize his point.   He wasn't really worried as he was respected by all the transgenics in the city this was just a rough group that could be trouble he would have to check with Max on what she wanted to do about this.

"Sure thing boss what ever you say.  Tell that pretty leader of ours that we'll play by the rules as long as we like the management."  Alec didn't like the look on his face.  

"Watch yourselves he said before he left."  Alec had a bad feeling about these guys.  He headed straight to Max's quarters hoping to catch her alone.

He knocked but no one answered.  "Hey Max."  He asked and entered slowly.  Then he heard the scream and he acted.  It was coming from the bedroom.  It was Syl she was having a night mare.  

"Hey it's okay.  You're safe."  Alec tried to wake her.  Springing up onto the bed she landed in a combat stance.

"Get away from me.  I'll never let you hurt me again."   She growled out at him.

"Hey what's going on?'  Max asked from the doorway.  Not really sure what to make of the scene she saw before her.

"She was having a nightmare I tried to wake her from it."  Alec said not wanting to make a wrong move.  Max stepped onto the bed and made Syl look at her.  "Syl it's me Max.   Alec only wanted to help.  You're safe now.  No one will hurt you.  Are you okay?"  Realization dawned on Syl and she sat down on the bed allowing Max to hold her for a moment.  

"Alec isn't the enemy."  Max said soothing her troubled sister.  Something was wrong so very wrong.

"I'm sorry I startled you.  I was looking for Max and I heard you scream.  I was worried.  I'll go now.  Max I'll catch you at headquarters if you have time later.  We need to talk about the new X5's."  Syl seemed to stiffen at that and they both seemed to notice it.

"Okay thanks Alec.  Can it wait till tomorrow?"  

He nodded and left.  Something was wrong with Max's sister something very wrong. 

TBA

Well hope you liked it please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of these characters.  Dark Angel is own by James Cameron, Charles Eglee and Fox.  So please don't sue me it's all in fun.

Note:  This is going to be a long story this is just the first installment.   It takes place after the third book.  My take on what should have happened next.  What I would have liked to see.  It is very anti-Logan so if you like Logan you won't like this sorry.  If you love Alec you should like it and I hope you do.

Friends Both True and False Chapter 3

When Alec left she decided that it was time her big sister spilled the beans.  She was all for giving people space but now she wanted to know what was wrong.  She needed to know.  One of Max's biggest problems in life was wanting to help others especially when they didn't ask for it.  Sitting next to her on the bed she placed a reassuring arm around her.  

"Syl what was your dream about?  What is scaring you so much?"  

Syl remained quite for a few moments.  After taking a deep breath she began.

"A few months ago is when it all started.  I got separated from Krit.  We were being chased by these government guys.  Of course I came to find out they were really familiars.  Anyway we both agreed that to get away we needed to separate and would meet again in 2 days at our rondeveau point at a bar we discovered a year earlier.  It was a very public place.  I know secluded would have been better, but there we could meld right into the crowd and no one would think anything strange was going on.  We would just be two lovers meeting for a drink.  Not two fugitives running from the law.  Anyway when I got there he wasn't there yet.  After a few drinks I got worried and was about to leave when he walked in at least I thought it was him.  He didn't seem to see me so I went up to him and hugged him.  The funny thing was he was startled by the whole thing, but I didn't really think about it at that point.  I only wanted to get out of there and get to a hotel.  I really missed him.  We grabbed a hotel room and well you know.  It was the next day when I realized the barcode was wrong.  It wasn't Krit.  I asked him who he was and he laughed.  Before I knew what was happening he was off the bed and had me trapped against the wall.  He told me I was a great date and he'd love to keep me around for a few days.  Again I asked him who he was and he said his name was Devon.  Then he asked who Krit was and I explained.  He was his clone or twin whichever way you looked at it.  I asked him if he knew where the real Krit was and he didn't know.  That's when my nightmare really takes flight.  I tried to leave.  He through me against the wall and knocked me out from behind.  I didn't see it coming.  I know it was foolish of me, but I was still so shocked that Krit had a twin.  When I woke in a few hours I was chained to the bed."  Syl stopped speaking and walked to the window.

"Syl you don't have to tell me if you're not ready I understand."  Max said from behind placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"No Max you don't understand no one can understand.  He looked just like Krit the man I love and he did terrible things to me.  Even if I find Krit I'll never be able to look at him the same. I can never look at any X5 male the same again.  I know it sounds crazy.  It's just so unbelievable that it could happen to me.  I was trained to be a soldier a killing machine but then in this situation I could do nothing." 

"How did you get away from him?"  Max was almost afraid to ask.

"He ran out of money so he went to pull some job or something.  While he was gone I was able to get free from the bindings and I ran.  It was days before I stopped and realized I had no idea where to go so I just kept moving you know escape and evade.  I wasn't sure where to go or what to do.  One day I caught a glimpse of what was going on here and I saw you.  I thought you were dead after that night at Manticore.  Anyway as soon as I saw you I knew I had to get to you.  You're all I have left.  You're my family I knew that with you I might be able to feel safe again."  Not being able to take it any longer she burst into tears and Max embraced her big sister shedding tears of her own.  

Max stumbled into head quarters a few hours later.  Her face was still tear streaked and she looked a complete mess, but what she sought was comfort.  It took Alec only seconds before he realized she was there and upset.  He had been arguing with Mole about supplies when he caught her out of the corner of his eye.  He motioned for her to go to his office and he followed.

Before Alec was able to ask what was wrong he found Max wrapped around him.  Gently he placed his arms around her and held her till she was ready to tell him what was wrong.  When she finally pulled away from his warm embrace all she said was "Thank you."  She walked out of the room leaving a very confused Alec staring after her.      

About a week later Syl seemed to be doing better and said she wanted to help.  She thought she would do the best with the children, teaching them in the ways of the new world around them.  Max thought it sounded great and set it up.  The children loved her and they seemed to be learning a lot.  However, Max noticed that Syl still refused to be with any of the X5 males.  She didn't mind any of the other transgenics but the x5 males she avoided like the plague.  The reality was that she wasn't going to be able to avoid all of the X5 males forever so she would have to come to terms with what happened.  Syl had to realize that not all X5 males would take advantage of her the way insert name.  They had still been unable to locate Krit and that was getting to her as well.  All though she now wondered if even Krit would be able to help Syl with what happened to her.

Syl was tired so tired she went to the bar and ordered a drink.  It was early and no one was in the bar yet.  She thought she could grab a quick drink and get out before anyone came.  The bar keep was a friend so she felt safe.  She had her drink and was just about to leave when she heard his voice.   No it couldn't be, he couldn't have come here.  Did he know she was here?  She had to get out and get out fast.  "Murry, is there a back door I can use?"

  He nodded and pointed.  She moved quickly so quickly in fact she ran into a chest she looked up in fear and saw it was Alec.  The voice came again.  He was getting closer she couldn't get around Alec without making a scene.  Doing the unthinkable she reached up and placed her arms around his neck and kissed him.  He was so surprised by her actions that he did nothing at first just allowed her to kiss him.  After a few moments he couldn't help but kiss her back.  She tasted so sweet. He couldn't help himself. 

"Hey, commander, get a room."  One of the newcomers commented and Alec broke the kiss only to find Syl clinging to him, hiding her face in his chest.  Something was up.  He looked at the X5's and said casually.

"I think I'll do that."  He turned around with Syl hidden in his arms and walked out of the bar.  When they were in the outer ally and alone Alec stopped walking.  "Syl, what's going on?"  He asked in almost a whisper.  "Don't get me wrong I love the attention, but a few days ago you didn't want to be in the same room as me."  He placed his hand under her chin and lifted it so he could see his face.  Syl still clung to him.

"I'm sorry.  I didn't know what else to do.  I was so afraid and you were there.  You seemed the lesser of two evils."

"Excuse me."  Alec said

"I didn't mean it like that it's just."  She looked around nervously.  "Can we get away from here?  Please."  Alec nodded and led her toward his place.  She knew this and didn't seem to care.  Alec saved her and he deserved to know what he saved her from.  They got to his place and Alec got a drink from his hidden stash.  He offered her some and she accepted.

"So what happened in the bar?  What were you so afraid of?  I won't hurt you Syl.  I promise." 

 She looked at him and his eyes were so sincere.  He meant it.

"Those X5s who entered the bar.  I needed to get away from one of them.  He hurt me."  She looked away then still ashamed of the whole thing.

"What do you mean he hurt you?  When?"  Alec's mind was racing he and Max had decided to have them watched.  They were worried about their behavior and so far things had been okay. There had been a few disagreements, but nothing to bad.  Had they missed something?

"It was before I arrived here, several months ago.  Krit and I had been found out and we were running.  We separated and when we were suppose to meet up again I hooked up with him accidentally."

"What do you mean accidentally?  How do you accidentally hook up with someone?"  Alec asked.

"Well to make a long story somewhat easier.  He looks just like Krit.  I didn't realize it wasn't Krit until the next morning when he was asleep on his stomach and I saw the barcode.  I didn't know at that time we had clones or twins.  That's why when I first saw you I knew you were Ben's twin."  Turning away from him she continued on tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes.  "He found the whole thing hysterical and decided I was a good lay and needed to stick around for a while.  So he kept me there until he ran out of money.  I don't like to think about it."

"Does Max know?"  She nodded.

"I didn't really like those guys so I've managed to keep them away from Max.  I don't think she's ever seen them face to face so that's why she didn't know anything about Krit's twin."  Alec informed her.

 "I was hoping I would be safe here with Max.  I was just starting to feel that way when I heard his voice in the bar.  I was leaving by the back door when I ran into you.  Thank you for getting me out of there.  I don't know what I would have done.  Again I'm sorry." 

 Alec's head was spinning this was not good.  He wasn't sure what he was going to do about this.  

"I was happy to help you.  We should tell Max.  Devon is going to have to go.  I won't allow him to hurt you ever again."  

"Thank you Alec, but I don't think there is anyway you can stop him.  I'm gonna leave in the morning."

"No don't.  We'll figure something out.  Stay here tonight.  I'll call Max let her know you're here."

  She didn't argue because right now she felt very safe with Alec.  She truly believed he would never hurt her.  How could she have been so mean to him he was so sweet.  Just like Krit and her other brothers.

Alec came out from the bedroom with a small smile on his face, God how he loved irritating Max.  'You have some explaining to do tomorrow.  Max knows something's up."  He smiled and motioned to the bedroom.  "Take the bed I'll crash out here on the couch."  

"Alec?"  She said with a whisper.  He turned to look at her and raised his eyebrow.  He was all for helping her if he could but he wasn't so sure he would be able to.  This was more Max' department.  

"Do you think I'm trash now?  Dirty?  If we do find Krit will he be able to forgive me."  She looked down at the floor almost afraid to see what he truly thought.

"Syl you're not dirty.  He took advantage of you."  Gently he placed an arm around her shoulder and she didn't seem to mind which surprised him.  "As for Krit he'll love you as much now as he ever did.  Devon is crazy.  He uses his power to bully women as well as everyone else.  He's no longer your concern though.  I'll be taking care of it tomorrow.  Get some rest your safe here."  

He released her and she felt unsettled.  His arm around her had felt so warm and comforting.  She didn't know what she was feeling.  A good night sleep would hopefully help and she knew with Alec there she would feel safe.

Several hours passed and he heard her scream again he was up and in the room.  

"Syl, sssh it's okay it's me Alec."  

Tears streamed down her face and she was uncontrollably shaking.  He reached for her and she flinched at the touch.  She opened her eyes slowly realizing it was Alec.  She lunged into his arms "Don't let me go please don't go."  She cried into his shoulder and he whispered soothing words into her hair until she relaxed and fell asleep.  He wasn't sure he was doing the right thing but he curled up on the bed with her and fell asleep himself.  Max was going to kill him in the morning anyway.  

It was early when it happened.  "Alec what the hell do you think your doing?"  The scream echoed through the room sending Alec to his feet ready for an attack.  What he saw was one angry Max and oh yeah she was going to attack.

"Max its okay don't hurt him."  Syl was now standing in between them.  

"You don't know what you're saying.  I get a crazy call last night that you're staying here well I accepted that but you in his bed.  What is going on?"

"I had a nightmare.  Alec was being kind enough to comfort me.  He was very sweet."  She turned and gave Alec a smile.  Alec wasn't sure what to do but he thought an immediate exit was in order.  

"Well since Max is here now I'm going over to HG I have a few things I need to take care of.  If you need me call my cell."  He said to Syl before heading out the door.

"Okay out with it what exactly is going on."  Max said sitting down on the bed making it quite apparent that Syl was going nowhere until she got some answers.

"I went to the bar for a quick drink last night and was just about to leave when I heard a familiar voice one that I hoped never to hear again.  I was just about to leave when I ran into Alec.  He got me out and I felt safe with him.  I didn't think another X5 male would ever make me feel safe.  He comforted me late into the night.  He never tried to do anything.  He just held me."  Tears formed in her eyes now.  

"What did he save you from?"

"Devon."  Max knew the name and didn't like all the images that were running through her head.  Alec had been handling the new X5's in fact he insisted that she herself have no contact with them.  They were hardcore soldiers.  Beyond tough in fact Alec had wondered if maybe they should be asked to leave but Max had talked him out of that.  They were transgenics after all and she thought with enough time maybe they could all learn to live together.

"He's here."  She couldn't hide her surprise.  "You have no reason to be afraid anymore you'll be safe here.   He'll never get to you.  I'll see to it myself."

Max wanted to kill him and as soon as she found him she would.  He would never be able to use his so-called tools again.  She knew he hung out in the West side of terminal City and that's where she headed.  She turned the corner and looked into the bloodied face of Alec.

"What happened?  Are you all right?"  She reached for his face and he flinched back.  

"I'm fine Max I just had to rid us of a problem."  He tried to smile at her but he groaned with the pain.  

"Devon."  She whispered.  He nodded.  Max stared at this man that had changed right before her eyes from a pain in the ass screw up to someone who could be counted on.  Someone she cared about more than she wanted to admit.  He had a huge black eye and several knife slashes.  He could have been killed.  Devon was known to hang out with a few other large X5's.

"Did you go there by yourself? 

 Again he nodded. 

 "What were you thinking?'

  Still he didn't speak.

"Are you going to talk to me and tell me what happened?"  Max crossed her arms and waited.

"Devon could have killed you yet you went to deal with him on your own.  I could have helped."

"No."  Alec said with enough force that made Max start.

"Why?"  

"Max I don't want you anywhere near him ever.  He placed his hands on her shoulders willing her to look at him.  "Promise me if you ever run into him you'll run."

"Alec?'  This was another side of Alec one she hadn't seen before.

"Promise me Max."  His eyes were so intense and they showed something in them that scared her. Alec was afraid.  Of what she was unsure but he was scared.

"All right Alec but can you tell me why?'

  He loosened his hold on her shoulders and turned away.

"When I went looking for him I found out what he does to women, X5 women.  I don't want that to happen to you."

  She nodded in understanding.

"Does he know Syl is here?"  

"No.  He has no idea.  I told him some of the X5 women had complained about his treatment.  Apparently he had been harassing a few others.  Syl's name never came up.  I told him it was time to leave.  He didn't like it so we got into it."  He motioned to his face."  You should see him."

"We better get you cleaned up."  She grabbed his arm and began steering him towards the infirmary.  

"I can go by myself Max I'm sure you have other things to do."  

"Shut up Alec."  She said and reached to his face yet again.  He didn't flinch this time instead he welcomed the touch.  "Thank you for what you did for my sister."  Her smile warmed his heart.  

Max babied Alec at the infirmary under the watchful eyes of Andy who liked to hum while she worked. 

"Okay you're all disinfected.  Try to keep the wounds clean and get some rest tonight.  You'll be fine if you do."  

Alec rolled his eyes.

He grabbed his jacket to leave the infirmary.

"Thanks Andy I'm going to go home and get some sleep.'  Turning to Max.  "I'll send Syl back over to your place."  

Max followed him out.

"I'll come with you."

  He said nothing.  In all honesty he was too tired to care.  When they arrived at his room Syl came running.

"Alec oh my God what happened."  Then she stepped back.

"Devon did this.  This is my fault.  Alec I'm so sorry."  She hugged him tightly

"Not so tight."  He disentangled her from around his neck and caught Max's eye.  Jealousy he wondered but shook the thought off quickly.  That couldn't be.

"I'm fine Syl.  And it wasn't your fault Devon was a danger to all the women here not just you and I'm glad he's gone.  I think we've seen the last of him.  I've alerted all the guards tonight about him so he won't be aloud back in TC.  You're safe now."  He smiled a little but it hurt too much.

"Alec thank you."  She hugged him again.  He winced in pain and she released him.

"Sorry I'm just so relieved.'  Syl hadn't smiled like that since she arrived.  Max was so relieved.

"Syl, why don't you come back with me to my place?  Alec needs his rest."

"All right, are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" 

 Alec nodded and headed for his bed.  He was exhausted.  Max pulled her reluctant sister out the door.

When they reached the end of the stairs Max stopped short.  "I forgot to tell Alec something.  I'll meet you at my place."

  Syl nodded and headed out the door.  When Max entered Alec's she quietly moved to his bedroom.  She was worried about him but didn't want either him or Syl to know.  It seemed silly but all she could think about was him and she didn't care for the looks Syl was sending his way.  She couldn't be jealous.  She had Logan after all and Syl had Krit.  Well if they could locate him anyway.  But what if they couldn't find him?  Syl deserved some happiness and shouldn't Alec have someone?  Oh what was she thinking?

He was passed out on his bed fully clothed looking adorable.  Reaching out she brushed hair away from his face.  She was about to stroke his cheek when Alec grabbed her wrist.

"Max what the hell?"  He scared the hell out of her.  He looked at her intently and all though she tried to pull her hand free he didn't release it.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."  She smiled slightly and he laughed.

"I'm fine just need some rest.  What is this really about Max?"  

In all honesty she didn't know.  "That's all I have to get back to Syl." 

 He released her wrist.  "Okay whatever.  Close the door on the way out.  Oh and I'm going to miss the briefing tomorrow."  He laid his head back down on his pillow.

"That's fine."  Max was almost out the door when she decided she needed to do something.  Alec heard her return and looked up at her waiting for her to spit out what she was really here for.  Before either knew what was happening she leaned down and kissed him sweetly.  His lips remained still at the sudden touch.  Then he kissed her back.  It lasted for only a moment before Max pulled away.

"Hey." was all Alec could get out.

"Thank you and feel better."  She smiled and walked out leaving Alec completely lost.

"Okay."  I must be dreaming or the world's gone crazy because that would never happen.  He went to sleep with the taste of Max still on his lips.  He couldn't help but smile.  Whether dream or reality he liked it.

Max left Alec's building with a smile.  She couldn't help it that surprised look in his eyes.  That was so much fun.  A voice from behind interrupted any further thoughts on the matter.

"Max?"  Not the person she most wanted to see at the moment and certainly one she hadn't thought about all day.

"I've been looking everywhere for you what's going on?"

"Logan, it's been a busy day.  I'm really tired can this wait till tomorrow?"

"What were you doing with Alec?'

"Okay I guess this can't wait till tomorrow."  Max tried to have patience really she did but she just couldn't find any.

"Logan, Alec got hurt pretty bad today getting rid of a dangerous X5."

"Why would he get rid of one?  With all the trouble out there still you shouldn't be causing trouble amongst yourselves.  You need to work better together.  Well I guess that's just typical Alec, he really doesn't get what's important.  I think you knew he would let you down eventually."

"Logan just stop before you make any more of an ass out of yourself.  He did everyone in TC a favor.  That bastard hurt some of the X5 females and was looking for more."

"What do you mean?" 

"Rape Logan what did you think?  God you can be clueless sometimes.  Alec was protecting us.  He took care of it so I didn't have to.  I'm thinking he's pretty much a hero and you're an idiot.  Now if you'll excuse me I need to check on Syl."  Quickly brushing past him she ignored the fact he was calling after her.  She was furious.  Logan really was an idiot.  He thinks he knows everything.  Yeah Alec used to screw up, but now he was the most dependable person in TC.  Whenever she needed someone he was there.  She never needed to ask he just followed.  What a fool she'd been.  She had to make things right, the way they always should have been.  For a moment she considered going back to Alec, but Syl was waiting for her.

When she arrived at her room she found Syl peacefully asleep and she though that looked like the best idea.  A good nights rest was definitely in order before she had to deal with whatever came next.

Awake early as usual and finding Syl still asleep she slipped out quietly and headed for Head Quarters.  When she got there she was met by Logan.  Joy.

"We need to talk.  I thought you would come home."

"I did go home."  

"You know what I mean."  

She had a place in TC, but usually stayed at Logans since the virus had been cured.  Lately though she didn't really want to leave TC.  She felt more comfortable here and since Syl returned she hadn't had sex with him and more to the fact she didn't want to.

"I think we should continue this in my office."

"Why do you have something to hide?'

"No Logan I'm not ashamed, but you may not want anyone to hear what I have to say."

"Max, where is all this coming from?  I know you've been busy with Syl and stuff but we can work this out we were meant for each other."

"No I was meant for someone else."  She whispered.

"What?  Who Alec? Oh so now I understand where all of this is coming from.  Alec.  So let me guess you're in love with him now.  Oh please I can't believe you've fallen for our local Casanova.  I thought better of you."

"Well I used to think better of you too, but now I no longer feel the same about you.  I care it's just the love is gone.  I want you to leave TC and never come back.  You don't belong here."  She turned away from him.  She didn't really want to hurt him, but he kept pushing.

"No Max I won't give up on us."  He moved closer to Max.  "I want to know one thing.  DO you love him?  Did you sleep with him you slut?"  

"You bastard!"  She slapped him hard.  "Yes I think I'm in love with him.  All I want is to be in his arms.  He makes me feel safe.  He realizes how hard this all is for me and wants to help.  As for you I can't stand the sight of you.  Get out."

"No."  He said and grabbed her arms tightly pushing her to the wall.   She couldn't seem to move.

"Don't Logan."  Tears fell down her face in frustration.  

'You'll grow tired of the playboy and I'll be here.  I'll wait forever."  He leaned in to snatch a kiss, but was instead grabbed from behind.

"That'll do pal."  Mole grumbled and dragged him out.  "I've been dying to do this."

Max slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor.  What just happened?  Oh God she felt sick.  A hand reached down and she looked up to see Alec.  She took the hand and he pulled her up into his arms and she held on tight.

"Come on."  He said steering her to her office.  He helped her sit.  "I'll be right back."  

He went back out into the hall heading back towards the main room.  Mole was standing over Logan who was gathering his gear.  He looked up saw Alec and lunged up and punched him in the face.  Alec saw it, but let him do it.  It's not like hurt and now he wouldn't feel guilty.  Mole aimed his gun, but Alec waved him away.

"Logan, Mole's going to lead you out.  Don't come back. You're no longer welcome here."

"Max won't let you."  Logan seemed so sure.

"Oh you think Max cares after what you just did.  You're lucky I don't kill you here and now for what you did."  He turned to Mole.  "Take him to the passage and board it up behind him."  Mole smiled and grabbed Logan's arm.  Logan tried to shrug it off.  Joshua appeared.

'Logan hurt Max.  Logan time to go."  He growled and Logan allowed himself to be led out.  All eyes on him.  He was out of friends here time to go.

"Max?"  Joshua questioned.

"I'll take care of her."  Alec said simply and headed back for the office.  He sat on the desk and looked at the defeated girl who sat slumped in the chair.  She looked up tried to smile.

"How much did you hear?" 

 A cocky grin lit his face.  "More than enough."

  She looked to see his eyes showing such warmth towards her, but there was a devilish hint that startled her.

"Oh."  The confession was unintentional.  She wasn't sure how Alec felt about her and now she was very uncomfortable.

"How do you feel?"  Alec asked softly.

"Stupid." She looked up into his amused face.

"Stupid huh.  Well that would figure.  You admit you love me and that makes you feel stupid." 

 Max was on her feet.  "I never said I loved you."  

He was standing low looking down at her irritated face.  "Oh no you don't.   I heard you.  Just admit it to my face." 

 She was in trouble now.  She couldn't quite remember her exact words.  "Well what I said was."  She looked away again.  His eyes just to intense.  They were making her feel weak.  When did all this happen?  How did he get under my skin?  "I think I'm in love with you."  She wasn't looking at his face, but knew there was a smile there.  Oh what had she done?

"There was something about feeling safe with me too wasn't there."

"Yes."  She responded in a whisper.

"What do you think it would take for you to know you loved me for sure?"  He cupped her chin and tilted her head up to look into his face.  She couldn't help but lick her lips in anticipation.  

"I'm not sure."  

He stared for a minute then leaned into her lips brushing them just long enough to send a shiver through her body.

"What about now?'  He was playing with her now but that was okay she liked this game.

"Not sure."  

"Really." he said eyebrows raised.  This time he pulled her into his body and kissed her deeply.  She was lost.  She'd never been kissed like this.  A warmth flowed through her body and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips.  He pulled away slightly.

"What about now?'  He whispered into her mouth.

"Mmm."  She mumbled.

"Do you love me?" 

"Yes."  She said and captured his smiling mouth in hers.  Oh please don't let this end.  He leaned her back against the desk and his arms began to roam up her body.  Then a knock was heard in the distance.

"Oh my God Max."    It was Syl.

"Well thank God.   The sexual tension between you two was going to kill us all."  Mole put his 2 cents worth in.

 Alec was laughing while Max desperately tried to make herself presentable.

"Logan's gone and we're ready for morning meeting."  Mole added before making an exit.

"We'll be right there."  Alec said still laughing until he caught the look Max was sending him.  They shut the door and left.  Alec ran his fingers through his hair.  Max was mortified.

"We better get in there."  Alec said turning away from Max.

'Wait a minute.  What are you doing here any way?  You said you were skipping the morning meeting."  It was her turn to question him.  He shrugged his shoulders.

"I woke up early so I figured I'd pop in and I'm glad I did.  Let's get in there."  

She grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Don't you have anything else to say?"  She could not believe she just confessed her feelings to him and he was in a hurry to get to the morning meeting.  She liked to be in control and clearly right now she was not.

"No."  He said simply and she walked up to him and punched him in the shoulder.

"You're a jerk."  She stalked off to the meeting leaving Alec rubbing his shoulder.  It hurt more than usual.

She fell into a chair and stared everyone down.  She was pissed and wasn't about to take any crap.  Mole looked about to say something then shut his trap at the glance Max gave him.  Now was not the time.  What was taking Alec so long?  He should have been right behind her.  Then she felt his hot breath on her neck and was about to clobber him.  

When he whispered.  "I love you and I'll show you after the meeting just how much."  

Her face flushed and a shy smile crossed her lips.  He sat next to her looking completely comfortable and sensing she was knocked off balance he decided to start the meeting.

"Okay we have a few things going on.  First off Devon and about 3 other X5's have been expelled from Terminal City.  I'm having posters made up and they'll be passed out.  However Devon is the twin of the guy we've been looking for so if you run into him and he claims to be Krit.  Check his barcode.  Devon is not allowed back in.  If he arrives I want to be notified immediately.  Understood."  They all nodded.  No one questioned him.  "Good.  We also need more supplies.  I want complete lists so we can figure out the best strategy for that.  We may have to get creative.  Any other issue?"  

Max spoke up.  "Logan is also no longer allowed in TC.  Please notify me if he even attempt to enter."

"Max?"  Joshua questioned.

"No Josh he went too far."  She glanced at Alec slightly but he had averted her.

"Okay meeting adjourned."  Everyone left leaving Alec and Max.  

"Well shall we he said reaching for her hand.  There's something I need to show you."  His smile was wicked.

"You're still a jerk."  

He had such a hurt expression on his face.  "Come on Maxie.  This all took me by surprise.  I never thought I'd hear you say you loved me.  I'm sorry." 

"No you're not."  

He was laughing.  "You're right I'm not."  Suddenly he became serious.  He pushed her against the wall.  "But I do love you and I have for a long time.  The real question is you sure you love me?"

"Yes."  She whispered and he leaned in and kissed her deeply.  Max felt weak and Alec steadied her with his arms.

"My room now."  Alec commanded taking her hand in his and she didn't argue. 

TBC

Okay hope you enjoyed this part.  Just so you know I got Devon's name from  The Eyes Only Dossier.  It really is the name of Krit's clone.  Anyway please review and let me know what you think so far.  Okay I took some good advice and edited.  Please let me know if you think I need any more improvements.  I appreciate the constructive criticism.   Oh and thank you all for your nice reviews.  Not sure when the next chapter will be out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of these characters.  Dark Angel is own by James Cameron, Charles Eglee and Fox.  So please don't sue me it's all in fun.

Friends Both True and False Chapter 4

Alec grabbed hold of Max engulfing her in his arms kissing her deeply as he opened the door to what he now called home.  After getting through the door he lifted her off her feet and began his search for something soft.

"Hello."  

The two broke away from each other startled to find Syl staring at them.

"Alec I really need to talk to you."  Syl pleaded.  

Alec let out a long sigh running his fingers through his hair. "Can it wait till later?" He asked hopefully.  He had waited so long to be with Max.  This really wasn't fair.

"Syl is something wrong?"  Max asked moving towards her sister only to find that she took 2 steps away from her.

"Syl?"  She questioned again not knowing what was going on in her sister's head.

"It's nothing Max.  I just need to speak with Alec in Private."  Syl gave an urgent look at Alec.

Max was about to insist she include her in the little talk when Alec's phone rang.  Alec dug the phone out of his jacket pocket.

"Yeah?  What now?  All right I'll send her over but try to speed it along if you can.  I'm just kidding."  Alec shut his phone off and mumbled. "I can't believe this."  Speaking loader now he turned to Max.  "They need you at the infirmary.  Jessie's in labor and asking for you.  Dom fainted."

"You're kidding?"  Max couldn't believe that an X5 soldier could faint at the birth of his child.

"No, I wish I were."  He gave her an annoyed look.

"All right I better get over there.  I'll be back when I can."  She gave him one last look of longing and was out the door.

"Max hold up."  Alec called after her.

Turning around to face him she soon found his lips on hers.  It lasted only for a moment before he reluctantly pulled away.

"Don't forget about me.  I'll see what's up with Syl too."  

She nodded not trusting her voice.  Someone was working against them.  This baby better come out fast.

Alec returned to his room.  Now he had to figure out what was up with Syl before Max returned.

"So Syl what's up?"  He asked falling into his easy cahir.

"Well actually I want to know what's going on with you and Max.  Call me crazy but I thought there was maybe something starting between the two of us."  

Alec Looked into Syl's eyes and saw the confusion in them before she turned away.  The poor girl had been though so much.  It only made sense that she would cling to something anything to feel safe and alive again.  Getting up from his seat he walked over to where she was standing.  Placing a hand under her chin he willed her to look at him.

"Syl is that really what you think?  Do you think something romantic is happening between us?"

"I… Well I'm not really sure.  It's just that ever since I've been apart from Krit I've never felt as safe as I have with you.  I never thought I would feel safe again after Devon.  You make me feel safe."

"I'm glad Syl.  I'm glad you feel safe again and I'm glad I'm part of it, but I don't think that means you love me."

Looking into Alec's eyes she could see everything clearly and what she saw made a smile finally cross her lips.

"You're right.  I don't love you at least, not that way.  I still love Krit and I know that he's out there somewhere."  Alec dropped his hands from her face as she continued.  "No with you what I have is another brother.  I hope its okay with you if I think of you as my brother."

"I would be honored if you did.  I already think of you as a little sister.  The funny thing is I always laughed at Max when she called all of you her siblings, but since you came here I can understand why she feels so close to all of you.  Thank you for including me."  He hugged her then making sure she knew that everything between them was okay.  She pulled away and looked him up and down carefully.

"Okay now that we have that settled I still want to know what's going on between you and Max.  She is my little sister after all and it's my responsibility to look after her.  So what are your intentions?"  She pointed a finger at his chest.

He couldn't help but laugh at her change of moods.  She was so like Max.  Taking a deep breath he decided to be as truthful as he could not wanting to ruin the bond that had merged between them.

"Syl, I'm going to be completely honest with you.  I'm in love with her.  It's always been her.  Sure it seemed like she hated me for awhile and maybe that's what made it so easy to love her.  Unrequited love has its draw backs, but in this case it was probably for the best.  I wasn't ready for anything real when I first met her.  I was just trying to get by.  You know figure out where I fit in outside of the structured world of Manticore.   I soon discovered that where I fit was by Max's side weather as a friend, partner in crime or whatever else she needed me for.   It wasn't what I truly wanted, but I was happy with whatever she was willing to give.  All I wanted was for her to be happy and safe and if I could help her I would.  When I heard her confess her love I thought I was dreaming.  Never did I believe she would ever feel anything more than friendship for me.   Now all I want is for her to get her ass back here so I can show her how much she means to me."

"Will you promise to take care of her?  Syl's face had again taken on a hint of sadness.  "Promise to love her, the way Krit loved me."

"The way he loves you Syl.  I'm sure he'll show up soon.  If I got separated from Max I wouldn't let anything get in my way of finding her."  He tried to get the smile back on her face and he was fairly sure he had succeeded when several shots were heard.  

Alec flew out the door after grabbing the nearest gun with Syl close behind.  

"What the hell is going on?'  Alec screamed at a group of X6's who were headed for the gates.

"Someone's shooting at us sir."  One of them responded never breaking from his run.

"No Shit.  Where is it coming from?  He didn't have to wait long.  More shots flew over his head and he dove behind a dilapidated car.  Grabbing his phone he began giving out orders.

"Dix I want the best snipers positioned on the roofs.  We have to get these guys.  I'm pinned down at the moment.  Any idea who's doing this."  Alec took a few shots hoping to get lucky.

"We've just received a coded message."  Dix replied.

"Unclear we're working on it."

"Fine what does it say?"  Alec was totally frustrated.  He was stuck until they got at least one of the snipers.

"Do you really want to know."  Dix asked

"Dix."  Alec's patience was going quickly.

"Alright it says.  _Prepared to get rocked."_

"Oh that's informative.  What the hell does that mean?"  

Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse an explosion rocked the city.  He was on the phone again before he could blink.

"Dix what the hell was that?'  Alec could barely hear over all the commotion.

"Another transmission just came in.  You're not going to like it.

_Five transgenics went out to play._

_An explosion went off to ruin the day._

_Four more explosions to go off today._

_How many transgenics will make it through the day?_

"Great a real comedian.  Send out any with experience.  We need to find them before any more damage is done."  

"Roger that Alec I'm on it."  Dix clicked off.

Alec now turned his attention to Syl.

Syl I need you to get to the kids.  They're comfortable with you.  Sweep the building for explosives then keep them there.  It'll be safer if they stay put."

Syl nodded then asked.  "What about Max?"

"Hopefully she'll stay put in the infirmary until we get the snipers and locate the other explosives."   Even as the words were leaving his mouth he knew how unlikely that was.  She would want to know what was going on same as him and would probably beat him to HQ.

"Be careful Alec and remember to take care of my sister."  She gave him a serious look.

"Always."  He said with a typical smirk before running in the opposite direction of her.

Alec ran through the chaotic streets trying to get the HQ so he could get a handle on things.  Before he reached his destination he saw Max coming out of the infirmary.  

"Max, go back now."  

Of course she didn't listen.   Then right before his eyes his worst nightmare came to life. Scanning the area around her he spotted another bomb.  It was to close to where she was headed and he knew she didn't see it.

"Max Bomb!"

It was too late.  As soon as the bomb went off everything seemed to move in slow motion.  Max went soaring through the air landing in a heap. Her body was ever so still.  This couldn't be happening.  It was as if he was watching what happened to Rachael happen all over again. 

"Nooo!"  Alec's scream echoed through Terminal City.  When he was finally able to reach her through the debris, the sight that lay before him made his heart stop.  He couldn't think.  There was so much blood and she was so still.  Damn why wasn't she moving.  Kneeling down next to her he brushed the hair that now lay over her face.  He caressed her face moving his hand to her neck to check for a pulse.  Still there. 

"Why don't you ever listen?  You can't leave me now.  I'm not going to let you.  I still haven't shown you how much I love you."  Scooping her up, he cradled her in his arms careful not to jostle her.

  Several X's caught sight of them and flanked them for protection the rest of the way to the infirmary.  They were asking him questions, but Alec heard nothing he couldn't deal with what was happening around them, all that mattered was Max.

When he reached the infirmary he was greeted by Andy who already had her hands filled with injuries.  "What do you have?"  She motioned for Alec to lay Max on the bed while she washed her hand in preparation.

"She was knocked unconscious by an explosion.   Andy you have to save her she has to be all right?"

  Andy spared only a moment.  "I'll do all I can for her Alec but for now I need you to get out of the way and let me do my job."

Feeling completely useless Alec turned to an impatient Mole.

"Alec what do you want us to do?  There's still a situation out there."

Alec couldn't think for a moment, but realized he had responsibilities.  

"Did we get all the explosives?"  Alec asked knowing that was the biggest problem.

"Yeah Dix believes we got them all.  We also were able to get 3 of the 5 snipers.  They're dead.  We have no idea who they are or who sent them.  They're not local law and they're not just vigilantes either.  Dix is looking into it."  

"How many injured?"  Alec asked looking again at Max's still form being worked on by Andy.

"Four dead, not sure about injuries yet."  Mole replied.

"All right send out hourly patrols and secure all entry locations.  Also if possible double the guard duty.  We have no idea what we're dealing with here.  Take a head count.  We need to know who is accounted for."

Mole nodded.  "Are you coming to command?"  He knew the answer but he had to ask anyway.

Alec shook his head.  "No.  Take over for me.  I need to be here."

"She'll be all right."  Mole tried to sound reassuring, but coming from him it was strange.

"Yeah."  Alec was no longer paying attention to his green friend all eyes were on his new found love.

Hours later Alec was still leaning against the wall unaware of all the activity around him.  He focused only on Max.

"Alec?"  Andy practically had to yell at him to get any kind of response.

When he turned to face her she was surprised to see the tears welling in his eyes.

"I've done everything I can.  It's up to her now.  She needs to wake up.  She's stable for now."  His face bore all his emotions and she had to force herself to continue.  "Alec the injury is serious even for an X5.  I want you to be prepared for what could happen."

"No."  He stated simply.

"Alec the fact that she is an X5 is the only reason she's still alive.  You should get some rest I'll let you know if there are any changes."

"I said no.  She's going to be fine.  She's going to wake up and I'm not going to leave her.  No one can convince me differently now get out of my way so I can be with her."  She brushed past her not waiting for her to respond to what he said. What she thought didn't matter. All that mattered was Max.  The thought of losing her as he did Rachael was not an option.

Pulling a chair close to her bed he placed her cold hand in his warm shaky ones.

"Hey Maxie.  It's me Alec.  I know you can hear me.  I'm not going anywhere until you wake up."  He leaned down and kissed her bandaged head.  Tears slipped down his face.  "I won't loose you Max.  I won't"      

Three Days Later

Her head was killing her and she wasn't at all sure if opening her eyes was a good idea.  Slowly she let the bright light filter in and tried to get her bearings.  That's when she saw him asleep in the chair next to her, his hand clasped in hers.  She moved it slightly and his head snapped up.

"Alec."  Her voice was hoarse from non-use, but he heard her.  

"Max."  A smile lit his tired face.

"Hey what's happened?"   

 He leaned in and kissed her.  "I almost lost you.  You've been out for three days."

"Three Days.  Oh my God.  Was anyone else hurt?"  She scanned the room only to find she was in one of the smaller rooms.  

"Don't worry about that right now.  Everything is being handled.  Max.."  He started then stopped he didn't know what to say as he looked into her tired brown eyes.  Things were not looking good and there was the chance that she might not wake up.  Just like Rachael. 

"When you get out of here I'm going to baby you so be prepared.  I shall be your servant."

"Really."  She said eyebrows raised.  "I can't wait."  The thought of him obeying her every command put a smile on her face.

"What are you thinking?'  He couldn't help but ask she had the silliest expression on her face.

"You'll have to wait and see.  I have more patience than you."  She was smiling now and it did his heart good.  

"Yeah you do."  He laughed thinking of all the things he broke and the people he lashed out at when he thought he may be losing her.  Being in love was harder than he thought.  Perhaps he wasn't ready for all that it entailed, but maybe no one ever was.

"Alec, what is it?"  Max's frail face now showed worry.

"It's nothing.  Just get better I don't like seeing you like this." 

 Before Max got a chance to respond Syl, Joshua and Andy came rushing in.

"Max you're awake."  Syl yelled.  

Andy took the vitals.

"Little fella okay now?"  Joshua asked.   He had stayed outside of the room keeping track of both Max and Alec clearly worried about the two of them.

"Everything looks good.  I say one more night and she'll be ready to leave the infirmary."  Andy spoke up for the first time.

"I feel fine.  I'm ready to leave now."  Max pleaded.  She hated being stuck in a hospital bed.

"No, I'd consider it but Alec is in no condition to watch over you and that's exactly what he'd want to do.  Now that you're awake I want him to take the opportunity to go home and get some real rest."  Andy was extremely concerned for both of them.  If Max didn't make it she was sure that Alec wouldn't be able to recover from the loss.

Max looked at Alec hard.  He looked like crap.  Major stubble on his face and he cold barely keep his eyes open.

Alec said nothing as he had no intention of leaving Max until she could go home with him.

"Alec you need some rest go home.  I'm going to be fine Andy said so."  Max insisted giving him the best smile she could muster with her headache.

"No.  I'll rest here with you."  

"Alec you're being impossible."

He merely shrugged his shoulders.

Andy decided to force the issue.  "You know Alec I could have you forcible removed."

Alec looked from Max to Andy and his face turned from worried to angry.  He got right in Andy's face.  "I wouldn't advice that."

"Oh no pretty boy.  This is my infirmary and you're going to do what I say."  Andy stood on her tip toes to be eye to eye with him.

"All right could you all leave us alone?  Let him stay if he wants.  I'm feeling a little tired."  Max interjected trying to defuse the situation.

Everyone turned concerned eyes on her but it was Alec who pushed them all aside and grabbed her hand.

"Okay you two rest.  If you need me I'll be in the next room."  Andy said closing the door behind her.

"Hey are you really alright?"  He reached over and gently touched her cheek and when he connected with her skin she closed her eyes and relished the warm feel of his skin and the sensation that it brought her.

"Yeah, I'm fine just wanted them to leave us alone.  Is that alright?'  

Alec couldn't help the grin that lit his face.  

"I'd be even better if you climbed in here with me and kept me warm.  It's kind of cold in here."  

Slowly he moved onto the bed easing her gently into his arms.  Safe she was safe and alive and in his arms for now and forever.  He would never let anything happen to her again. 

  "I love you Alec."  She whispered before falling into a restful sleep.

"I love you to."  He kissed her bandaged forehead and his breathing soon took on the same rhythm as hers.  

          The next morning Max was still entangled in his arms when he woke.  He stayed as still as he could not wanting the moment to end.  Slowly she stirred in his arms and he nuzzled her neck.

"Morning Sleepy head.  How are you feeling?"

"I feel great.  I want to get out of here.   Check the damage.  Get back to work."

Alec frowned and sat up.  "Take it easy Max.  There's no hurry everyone is working together to fix the damage.  Why don't I take you home and you can rest today.  I'll get you anything you want to eat and tomorrow you go back to being the boss."  

"Alec you're being silly.  All overprotective, but I guess another day won't matter.  Although I'm concerned about who did all this.  Do you have any ideas?"

Alec ran his hand though his hair.

"Actually when I take you back to you're room I have to go to HQ.  I'm really outa the loop myself."  He turned away from her so she couldn't see his face.  "I couldn't leave you."

"I wouldn't have left you either, but I'm fine now.  Alec I'm sorry I scared you."  She placed a hand on his bare back.  Wanting to know it was okay.  Everything was going to be okay.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently.

"No more worries.  Let me get Andy so you can get the all clear to get out of here."  She watched him leave and couldn't help but smile.  She had fallen badly.  This was what true love should be like.

After Max stumbled trying to get out of bed Alec decided it would be better if he stayed with her all day.  He was true to his word and waited on her all day.  He prepared her a bath and while she was soaking he had arranged for an amazing meal to be brought to her room.  She was in heaven.  No one had ever gone to so much trouble for her and not want anything in return.  Logan would make her dinner but it was usually in return for a job she had done.  Alec was doing this for her comfort and she was loving it and him for it.  After dinner she decided she was feeling much better and wanted one more thing from Alec.

"So now that you have me home all alone.  What do you say you show me just how much you love me?"  Max said suggestively.  

"You don't have to ask me twice."  He came to her and gently touched the bandage that still remained on her wounded head.

"Please I'm fine."  She pleaded.  

He kissed her gently on the bandage then pulled her body closer and delved into her wanting mouth.  Pleasure ran up Max's body with the anticipation of what was to come.  Alec worked her mouth in a way no other man had.  The feeling was unbelievable.  He broke away to give her a quick once over.

Opening her eyes she saw his concern.

"Alec, don't stop.  Don't ever stop again."  The desire was evident and he knew he could never deny her anything.  

"Your wish is my command."  He smiled wickedly leaning her down onto the bed.  

"Alec I guess you really do love me."  Max smiled into his chest.  He had loved her numerous times throughout the night.  Making her feel things she never thought possible.  

"Maxie you have no idea."  He said nuzzling her neck wanting her yet again.

"Really so why don't you tell me?"  She knew when she realized she love him, but how long had he been hiding his feelings.

"Tell you what?"  He was only half listening as he was to intent to devour her neck.

"You know tell me when you realized you wanted this wanted me."  She pulled away slightly so she could get a good look at his face.  "Well."

"Well to be honest I'm not really sure when I fell in love with you.  I've wanted you since I walked into your cell at Manticore.  You know your hot right who wouldn't want you."  That remark was rewarded with a punch to the shoulder. "What you do that for you did ask?"  He said rubbing his shoulder.

"I didn't ask you when you wanted to sleep with me I asked when you knew you loved me."  Looking quite irritated now Max pulled a little further away.

"I'm being honest here Max I don't know when it actually happened.  I fought the feeling for so long. I never wanted to fall in love again after Rachael.  That's why I was always with so many different women I didn't want any attachments.  The only problem with not wanting to fall in love is that love is something you just can't control.  It just kind of happened.  I never really meant to hang around Seattle, but I just couldn't quite let go.  Every time I saw you the feeling got stronger.  I wanted to be with you near you and if I could only be your friend or punching buddy I convinced myself that would be enough.  And it always was, never did I believe you would love me but now that you do I promise I will love and protect you for always."  

Turning now to look into her face he was surprised to see that tears now stained her cheeks.  Reaching over he pulled her back into his arms and enfolded her into his arms.  He showered her face with kisses and looked into her loving eyes.

"Always Max I will love you for always."  

Opening his sleepy eyes he found Max still sound asleep sprawled over his chest.  This is what he wanted everyday of his life.  Waking daily next to the woman he loved and who loved him in return.  The only problem was keeping her safe.  She was so reckless.  He sighed at the thought.

"What's wrong?"  The sleepy voice next to him asked.  

Leaning down he kissed her forehead.

"Nothing go back to sleep."

She shook her head.  "No I'm good.  I want to get back to work."  

She felt him take a deep breath.

"Alright spit it out."  She was sitting up now gaze completely centered on his eyes.  Now that she took the time to really look at them she discovered how easy they were to read and she had every intention of using this new tool.

"It's nothing."  Climbing out of bed he pulled his pants on.   Slender arms wrapped around his waist and her cheek rested on his back causing hin to cease any further movements.

"Alec, please tell me what's wrong."  She was getting upset now and her voice was starting to show that.  The last thing he wanted was for her to get upset now after just getting out of the hospital.

"Max, I don't think you'll understand.  Something I have to work out."

He tried to move away from her hold but she refused to release him.

"Alec, I'm not fragile you can talk to me.  I'll understand."  

He rounded on her now.  "That's just it you are fragile.  You can die.  I don't want you in dangerous situations.  I want you safe.  Watching you unconscious for 3 days, afraid you would never again open those beautiful eyes was almost more than I could take."  Gently he cupped her face and rubbed his thumb against her cheek.

"I love you so much.  I have to keep you safe."  Turning her away he grabbed a shirt and his jacket as she continued to stare.

"Alec, I…"  She realized she didn't really understand or know what to say.  She was a genetically enhanced super soldier.  Danger had always been a part of her life.  She had just come to accept it.

"No don't even try.  You can't understand and in some ways I don't even understand.  I have to work though this."  Reaching the door he stopped and said.  "Take your time.   I'll meet you at HQ."

Max sat back on the bed.  Their relationship was new.   How could she help him understand or maybe he was right maybe this was something he would have to just accept.  Thinking about it she couldn't help but smile.  Perhaps she should be angry at him but she just couldn't be.  He truly loved her and it showed in his actions as much as in his words.  

Dressing quickly she headed towards HQ.  Once they figured out who attacked them and they dealt with them things would get back to normal.

Entering HQ she couldn't believe the activity.  Everyone was engrossed in something.  Alec was no where to be seen.  He must be in his office.

"Max, it's so good to see you up and about. We were really worried about you.  Are you up to being here already?"  Dix greeted her with a warm smile.

"Of course.  What's going on?"  She asked returning the smile.

"We're getting closer to finding out who arranged the attack."  He replied.

"Good.  Let me know when you find out.  Where's Alec?"  She asked scanning the room again.

"He's in his office going through all the information."

Max didn't bother to knock and he didn't have to look up to know it was her.

"Alec."  She said but he still didn't look up.

She came around the desk and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Alec, let me see what we've got."  In a quick and unexpected move Alec placed the papers down on the desk and pulled Max onto his lap.  Kissing her surprised face.

"I'm sorry."  He whispered holding onto her tightly.

"I know.  Together we can work it out.  Everything will be okay."  She said holding on to him.

"Yeah everything will be okay."  He kissed her sweetly never wanting to let her go again.  

TBC 

Note:  Okay I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did writing it.  Please let me know what you think.  

" 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of these characters.  Dark Angel is own by James Cameron, Charles Eglee and Fox.  So please don't sue me it's all in fun.

Friends Both True and False Chapter 5                                                         

"Okay so what are we looking at?'  Max asked getting more comfortable on Alec's lap.

Shuffling the papers and frowning he tried to figure out the best way to break the news to her.  "Well I guess the best thing is to just tell you all the facts and let you lash out.  Just remember I'm only the messenger so go easy on me."

"Come on it can't be that bad."   She said rolling her eyes at him.

"Alright take a look for yourself."  Alec replied handing her the papers.

"This can't be."  The look on her face said it all.  She really couldn't believe what she was reading.

"Why?"  He added trying to get her to settle again on his lap.  He really didn't want her getting all worked up after only just recovering from her injury.

"Why?  I'll tell you why.  It just makes no sense that our brothers and sisters would attack us."  She placed her head on his shoulder and fought the pain she now felt in her head as well as her heart.

Looking into her tired face he saw the hurt and confusion flash across her features.  He wanted to spare her this but she was still in charge and would have to learn to accept it.  Max truly thought of all transgenics as family all transgenics.

Alec sighed.  "Max, think of it this way all families have a bad seed.  Also you need to remember that not everyone hated Manticore.  Some of them loved the structure and got highs out of killing people.  Just because you and I aren't looking to go back to the old ways doesn't mean that some of the others aren't craving their old life.  You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink."

"That's all well and good Alec, but it still doesn't explain why a group of x5's was trying to take us down."  She could understand what he was saying many of the former Manticore soldiers were having a difficult time adapting the only problem is why were they targeting them.

"Well that we still really don't know.  Maybe we're a threat to their covert activity.  They may believe that by taking us all out, the world would forget about transgenics and they could go back to their old activities of assassinations and make mucho dinero.'  He said shrugging his shoulders trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

"I suppose that makes some sense, but not much.  Do you think they're working alone?" Max looked completely unhinged.  

"Not sure.  I doubt it though.  I get the feeling someone from Manticore is behind this attack. We have a bigger problem in how the bombs were planted in the first place.  There are traitors in our midst."  

It was her turn to examine his face and she didn't like what she saw.  Alec was worried.  The carefree guy she was used to who always brought her out of a funk was truly worried about this.

"What should we do?  There are so many new transgenics coming and going daily.  Should we institute a curfew and check in?"  Even as she was saying she didn't like the way it sounded but she didn't know what else they could do to gain control.

Running his fingers through his tousled hair he nodded.  "Yeah I think that's exactly what we need to do.  I'll tell Dix and Mole to get the word out so everyone knows.  I'll be right back.  Take a look over everything and see if there's anything I missed." Gently He lifted her off his lap and kissed her cheek before heading off to deal with Mole who would not be happy.

This was not good.  None of it was.  We had enemies living among us.  Just when we thought we could have a little peace.  When our guard was down they made their move.  Anyone of the new X's could be behind it.  Perhaps even Devon and his crew.  Actually that made a lot of sense.  Yet still there could be others still here reporting back to who ever.  Oh the mere thought of all this was causing her head to throb.  Maybe she should have stayed in bed one more day.  She rubbed her temples gently and closed her eyes trying to will the pain away.

Watching from the doorway he saw the pain fill her face.  She was still hurting.  Why hadn't she said anything?  He needed to get her back to bed preferable with him in it.  There was a lot to do but until they had more info to go on there wasn't much they actually could do.  So maybe he could help ease her pain for the rest of the afternoon and night and tomorrow they could tackle this all head on.  A smile crossed his face just thinking about spending the rest of the day cuddling with her.  

"Max."  He said in a quiet voice as he entered the room.  He could see that her head was hurting and didn't want to add to the pain.  Kneeling before her he took her hands in his.  "I'm going to take you back to bed.  Don't even try to protest I can see you're in pain.  You need another day of rest.  Let me make your pain go away."  He caressed the side of her face and she relished the feeling of it.  

Yeah he could defiantly make the pain go away.  She went to get up but before she got the chance he linked his arms under her knees and lifted her into his arms.

"Alec I can walk.  I'm not an invalid.  It's just a headache."  She wanted to be mad at him for making her look weak, but somehow she couldn't summon the strength to fight him and that caused him to worry about her even more.

"I know Max but I like holding you."  

He smiled at her in that way that made her believe that only the two of them existed and she liked it.  She let her head rest on his chest and could hear the rhythmic beating of his heart.  That along with the motion of his easy stride lulled her to sleep before they reached his apartment.  Gently he laid her on the bed and her eyes fluttered open.

"Just lay back.  I'll get you all undressed and make sure you get all comfortable.  I still consider you recovering and I did promise to be your slave."  He said again smiling.

The look on his face was filled with love and it caused her heart to flutter.  

"Alec… Was all she was able to get out before he silenced her with a kiss.  

"Humor me Max I told you I had to work through this and I can see you're in pain.  I'll try not to smother you."

Sighing she leaned against the pillows and closed her eyes.  It really wasn't worth a fight.  She was enjoying it too much.  Gently he eased her onto her stomach.  His hands worked magic over every inch of her body.  The tension and the pain she had felt slowly eased out of her body with every touch of his expert hands.  When he finished with his hands his lips replaced them.  Trailing kisses all the way up her spine to her neck whispering into her ear.  "I love you Max."

Completely lost she turned into his embrace, loving him till they both fell into an exhausted state cuddling up like two kittens wrapped in the blanket of each others arms.

Hours later Alec was awoken by a knock at the door.  Thankfully Max didn't hear it and he eased himself out from under her, slipped into the living room.

"This better be good."  He said into the face of Mole and 2 x6's.  

"It is we've got a breach.  Two guards killed on the west side."  We could have enemy soldiers in TC.  How do you want to proceed?"   Mole said looking past him.  "Where's Max she should hear this?"

"She's asleep and I want to keep it that way.  We can handle it." Turning his attention to the X6's you two stand guard here.  "No one goes in and Max doesn't come out.  If she asks where I am tell her I needed to check on supplies."  Alec said grabbing the nearest shirt he could find.

"You think that wise Alec she's going to kick your ass for not telling her immediately."  Mole said not able to hide the smirk at the thought.  When Max found out she'd kill Alec for sure.

"I can handle her besides in her condition she's a liability and I have enough things to worry about.  Let's roll."  She gently eased the door shut and nodded to both the X6's before running down the stairs into the streets.  

Max having heard everything was fuming in the bedroom.  As soon as he left the bed she started to wake up.  Sleep came easy in his arms, but when he left she felt such an emptiness.  Grabbing her clothes she slammed her legs into her pants.  Alec was definitely in trouble.  Yeah she had a headache earlier but she was still an X5 and could certainly handle anything that came her way.  The gaul of him calling her a liability.  "I am so gonna kick you're ass."  She said allowed to no one in particular.  Throwing the door open she glared at her so called guards.

"Don't even think about stopping me.  Which way did he go?"  

Both x's swallowed hard.  Yeah Max scared the hell out of them but who was worse Max or Alec.

"Sorry Mame we have orders to keep you safe hear."  One of them barked out quickly.

"Oh yeah well I'm changing your orders.  I'm in charge here not pretty boy now which way did he go?"  Getting right up in their faces she scared the hell out of them.  

"Mame, Alec was quite specific."  One of them said taking a step back.  

"Alright I've lost my patience."  She threw the taller of the two to the wall then turned and kicked the other in the stomach.  "Now, which way?"

Neither could speak but they both motioned toward the area Alec had headed.  

Max took off like a shot she had to find out exactly what was going on.  She turned quickly down an ally and headed toward HQ.  That appeared to be where Alec was headed.  She was almost there when someone jumped down in front of her.

"Well, well if it isn't the fearless leader of the transgenics all alone.  Where is Alec?"  Looking around he smiled and moved closer to Max when he realized she was alone.  "It doesn't matter.  So are you going to come with us willingly or should we have a little fun first."  

"Devon isn't it?  I've been hoping to run into you.  We have a score to settle?"  Max said scanning the area around them.  He wasn't alone 4 others came to stand behind him.  She took a chance and knocked Devon to the ground with a surprise blow to the head.  He rubbed his jaw and shook it off laughing. 

"We do?  Oh for the explosions.  Well I can't take all the credit.  They weren't supposed to be detonated until you were given the demands.  Sorry for the headache, but lucky for us you don't seem to be damaged."   He moved towards her and reached for her face.  Max swatted his hands away.

"Please spare me.  Who do you work for?"  She spit out at him.

"Well that's why we're here.  Our boss wants to meet you.  Your presence is requested.  Shall we go?"  He grabbed her hand.

Max wiggled free.  "I think not.  Tell your boss to give us a call we'll talk then."

"No I don't think so we were told to bring you back and we will."  Max now found herself surrounded and guns pointed at her head.  Things were not looking good.  

"Before I bring you back I think I want to taste the merchandise."  Blurring towards her he pushed her towards the wall and kissed her hard.  She bit back and he slapped her hard.  "I'll teach you some respect but right now I need to get us out of here before someone comes looking for you."  He grabbed a needle out of his pocket and jammed it into her neck.  Finally realizing she was in need of assistance Max did something she had never needed to do before.  She screamed for help.  "Helpp Anyone  AAALECCC!!!!!!!"  He slapped her again and threw her on the ground.  

"You're more trouble than your worth."  He slung her over his shoulder.  "Let's get out of hear.  Back to base."  Devon shouted at his men.  "We've got what we came for."

"You've got nothing.  Let her go now."  An angry Alec now stood in front of them armed and looking quite pissed.  He was accompanied by 10 X5's.

"I don't think so Alec.  We hold all the cards here.  You get out of the way and I promise not to hurt her too badly."  Devon rubbed Max's bottom to emphasize his point.  "You see Max is the first step in a new breeding experiment.  Hopefully I'll be her first mate." 

"She already has a mate.   I'm gonna kill you for this."  Alec's eyes took on a feral look.  He was out for blood.  No one would ever touch Max like that, no one that is except him.  

Just then Syl came around the corner and caught Devon's eye.

"Syl, I had no idea this is where you ran off to.  Why don't you come home with me?  I've missed your company."  Devon laughed evilly and stared Syl down.  Alec stepped in front of Syl.  This whole scene distracted Devon enough to not realize that Max still had a little fight left in her.  She threw everything she had into a kick to his midsection and was able to knock Devon off balance sending her to the ground with a thud.  Everything happened really fast after that.  Alec moved toward Devon only to be fired upon.  He dove to the ground and made his way over to protect Max.  Covering her defenseless body he began taking aim at the intruders.  Devon and his men began to make there way to an exit, but before they got there Devon blurred forward and grabbed a surprised Syl.  He jammed a needle into her neck and knocked her hard causing her to fall unconscious into his arms.

"I may not have what I came for but this should do for now."  With that said he headed threw a tunnel exit, detonating an explosive device when the last of his men cleared it. 

"Damn it."  Alec screamed.  "Dom."

"On it Alec.  We'll get her back."  Dom turned and began shouting orders.  They all scrambled fully armed.  The threat was real someone had broken into there home and left their mark.  Syl was taken and Max was left unconscious.

Once again Alec found himself carrying a limp Max to the infirmary.  This couldn't continue.  They've already had a difficult life; never given a true childhood, never knowing the true meaning of love and never letting their guards down.  It was time for them to have an easier life one filled with love and happiness.  Was that really so much to ask for?  A safe home and a loving family.  Well Alec had enough finally finding the love he was deprived of as a child he wasn't going to give it up without a fight.  He would find Syl and deal with the latest threat and as much as he hated to admit it he needed Max's help.  They worked best together and he felt like slapping himself for not waking Max immediately to let her know what was going on.  That way she would have been with him and none of this would have happened.  Looking down at her sleeping body he knew she was alright.  They wanted her alive they must have given her some type of sedative.  Hopefully Andy would know.  When Max woke they would find Syl before it was too late.  They had to.  Since Syl had opened up to him she had become an important part of his life, family as Max would say.  Damn it.  Hopefully Dom and the others would find a clue as to where she had been taken.

 Slowly she came back to consciousness.  Max was being kidnapped by Devon.  Oh God Devon.  Jumping up she took on a defensive stance and evaluated her surroundings.  She soon discovered she was not alone.  

"Syl are you alright?  I've been so worried."  He moved closer and she backed away.  Looking around she realized she was in a cell.  

"Get away from me you bastard.  I'll never let you touch me again."  She shouted at him.

Looking completely confused he raised his hands in surrender.  "Syl calm down.  What are you talking about?  Don't you recognize me?  Syl?"  

She looked so lost and scared.  He'd never seen her look that way before and it frightened him.  What had happened in the time they had been separated?  What ever it was he cursed himself for not being there to protector her.  

"You don't fool me Devon.  Whatever you injected into me did nothing to harm my memory.  It was you who brought me here.  What do you want?"

Completely lost as to what was going on Krit sat back on the cot he had been resting on when he discovered he was no longer alone.  "Syl I'm sorry I wasn't there to meet you as planned.  I was kidnapped.  I've been so worried…

He wasn't allowed to finish as Syl was now shouting.  "Stop lying I know you're not Krit."

"Syl it is me.  Look at me Syl really look at me.  I never meant to leave you alone for so long.  God knows I never wanted to be away from you.  We were together everyday since the day we escaped.  I don't know who this Devon is but if he hurt you I promise I'll kill him.  I love you Syl please look at me."  He felt like he was talking to a complete stranger.  All he wanted was her in his arms were he could protect her for always.

Syl's head was spinning could it be possible could this be Krit now after all these months.  Slowly she made her way towards him and took a good look into his face.  His eyes they showed the type of love and kindness Krit had always given her.  The rest of his face told more.  He was unshaved and looked exhausted not the same man who had grabbed her from the safe haven of Terminal City.  This wasn't Devon it was Krit.  Tears began streaming down her cheeks.  

"Krit .."  She yelled out between sobs and flung herself into his waiting arms.

"Ssshhh Syl it's okay everything will be okay.  I'm with you now."  He whispered rubbing her back and placing feather light kisses on her face.

"Krit I'm so sorry.  I thought you were.  Well I thought you were.."  She couldn't continue she didn't want him to know.

"Who Syl who did you think I was?'  

Shaking her head she held onto him tightly.

"It's okay.  Whenever you're ready I'm hear to listen.  Right now we have to get out of here.  The only problem is I have no idea where here is.  I've been here for months and still no one has told me why I'm here.  They've run some tests but none of my questions have been answered in fact I received punishment for doing so.

Pulling away from him Syl tried to compose herself.  "Well what I do know is I was taken from Terminal City by a group of X5's.  They were after Max but settled for me when she slipped though their fingers."

"You've been with Max?"  He asked finally a little relieved.  Knowing that Max would never let anything happen to any one of her siblings.

"Yes I went there as soon as I was able after we were separated.  She's got quiet a family there."  She smiled at the memories of her new friends.

"Really, she still with that ordinary, Logan?"  He never really liked the guy but his sister did so he accepted it.

"No, she's with Ben's twin Alec.  He takes good care of her.  Very good care of her."  

 "Really his twin, I didn't know Ben had a twin."  Krit was surprised by this new information.

"I guess we all have them."  She pulled away from him and began looking around the room.

"Syl…"  Krit needed to know more but before he had the chance the door opened and in walked his answer.

Syl quickly moved to Krit and grabbed his hand not wanting what was about to happen to happen.  However she was given a small break in that Devon was not the one to speak.  He was accompanied by an older woman dressed completely in black with bleach blond hair, tied tightly in a bun.

"Well it's good to see the two of you are getting along so well together.  According to the test results we've run on the two of you, you're a perfect match for each other.  However, should the two of you not perform to appropriate standards we do have a replacement waiting in the wings.  I believe you know him as well."  The woman said staring at Syl.

"What do you want from us?  Who are you?"  Krit asked fuming now.

"You never tier from the same questions do you; Krit isn't that what you call your self?  Well your names are fine with me I never did care for the designation numbers."  The woman looked bored.

"I'll ask again, who are you?"  Krit demanded pushing Syl behind him.

 "That doesn't concern you.  What should concern you is that I expect results.  I want you pregnant with a pure bred X5 by the end of the month.  I suggest the two of you get busy."  She turned to go but before she left she added one more thing.  "Remember Krit if you don't perform you will be replaced."  With that final statement she turned again to go only to find Krit lunging after her.  He was intercepted by Devon.  

"Please give me any reason to get back in the sack with Syl.  She was amazing by the way."  Krit slammed his fist into Devon's face.  Devon returned the favor.  

"Enough."  The woman produced a tazer and jammed it into Krit causing Krit to fall to his knees.  Devon gave him one last kick in the gut.  Syl came and protected Krit's body.

"Leave him alone."  She said tears streaming down her face.

"For now my dear we will do just that.  Just remember what I said."  With that the woman did leave with Devon falling close behind after giving a wink to Syl.

"I'm sorry Krit.  I'm so sorry.  I thought he was you and when I found out he wasn't he would let me go.  He used me."  She couldn't look him in his face as she spoke and now she moved away from him not wanting to be judged.  

She soon found Krit's arms around her.  "I'm the one who's sorry Syl.  I'm sorry for not being there.  I promise it will never happen again.  I love you and next chance I get I'm going to kill Devon.  But now come here and let me hold you tonight.  I've missed you."  Moving her toward the cot he eased her down never letting her go.

"I missed you to.  Don't leave me again please."  Syl said into his chest.

"I won't."  Cuddling close together they fell fast asleep being thankful that they were at least together.

"Alec!"  Max sat bolt upright in the bed.

"It's okay Max I'm right here everything is fine.  How do you feel?  He eased her back towards the bed and ran his hand soothingly though her hair.

"I feel surprisingly good.  What happened?  Is Syl okay?"  She asked not sure she really wanted to know the answer.

Alec turned away.  "We'll get her back.  We're close to finding a location."

"Alec we have to find her.  She was just starting to feel like herself again.  We can't let anything happen to her."  She was sitting up now and looking for her clothes.  Surprisingly she noticed Alec wasn't trying to stop her.

"We will don't worry.  As soon as you're dressed we'll head over to HQ get our team together and go.  Dom and Vic have already volunteered."  He said handing her, her boots that were under the bed.

"You're not going to try and stop me or keep me out of the loop?"  Looking at him she saw the thoughtful look that crossed his face.

"No, I tried that already and it didn't work out.  I figure it's better to have you close to me.  That way I can make sure you stay out of trouble."  He said smiling at her.

Max wasn't sure what to make of what he just said. She was pretty sure he was saying she couldn't take care of herself.  "Alec you are such a jerk.  I did fine before you were around and I would be fine…

She didn't have a chance to finish as Alec had leaned over and kissed her deeply.

"Don't finish that sentence.  I know I was an idiot and I'm sorry.  Let's just work on getting Syl back together.  The way I see it together we can handle anything.  Together everything will be alright."

Looking closely at him she had to smile.  He was right.

"Yeah together we can handle it.  Now let's go find out sister."  

The two ran out of the infirmary hand in hand heading for HQ and hopefully for a lead that would help them find Syl.

TBC

Well hope you liked this chapter.  Sorry it took so long.  I've had a terrible cold.  Please review.  

: 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of these characters.  Dark Angel is own by James Cameron, Charles Eglee and Fox.  So please don't sue me it's all in fun.

Friends Both True and False Chapter 6                                                                                           

Slipping her jacket on and her gaze fell upon the other side of the room where Alec was gathering his gear.  Did he always look this good?  Dressed completely in black she couldn't help but admire how dark and dangerous and exciting he was.  True he was created to be a soldier a killer really, but he had a heart underneath all of that which had melted her ice cold one.  All she truly wanted at this moment was to be in bed with him having him do all the things that could make her in fact forget the world they came from and the word they were now going to face.  They could both die before the day was over_.  Sounds a little dramatic.  It's not like I'm afraid to die.  I'm not it's that I don't want to loose him now that I've found him.  _

So intent on preparing for the mission he almost didn't catch the looks Max was sending his way.  They went form worry, desire and ending on dread and if he wasn't mistaken the last was directed his way.  Dropping what he was doing he went to her and placed his arms around her in both a protective and possessive fashion.  Holding her tightly he then pulled away and caressed her face with his hands.  Leaning in he placed a deep kiss on her soft, warm lips.  Deepening the kiss he lent her all his strength and courage and most importantly his love.

She knew what he was doing and she welcomed it.  It seems she was unable to keep her feelings hidden from him.  So be it.  She greedily took what he gave and pulled him closer.  When he finally released her neither spoke a word.  Grabbing up their gear Alec reached for her hand.  She gripped it tightly and they ran to where the others waited.

When they reached the entrance to the sewers they found the others waiting.  

"Alec, are you sure the sewers are the best way to get to the warehouse?"  Dom asked looking at the map they had to the warehouse where they believed they would find their stolen sister.  It had taken 12 hours of searches and phoned in favors for them to believe that this was most likely the base they needed to get to.  Hopefully their intel was accurate.

"Yeah Max knows the sewers well.  Besides her bike this is her favorite way to travel."  This earned him a hit to his shoulder which he took laughing.

"Anyway I think if we have the two teams from below and then the one on the streets it's our best chance."  Alec said placing his mind fully into mission mode.

Dom nodded his agreement and turned to his team.  

"Okay let's do this."  Alec said looking to Max who also had put her game face on.  They were ready.

"Yeah let's go get our sister."  Max said not smiling as this was not the time rather she moved to take the lead.  Alec didn't try to stop her he actually preferred to back her up.  

As they trudged through the sewer as serious as Alec tried to remain he just couldn't resist trying to get Max to relax.  Sure he believed it was important for them to stay focused but she also needed to not be so tense.

"Max being here brings back so many great memories.  I just loved spending time with you here in this lovely environment.  This is where I really got to know all about you."  He couldn't help but have a huge smirk on his face because he knew what was coming next.

"Alec!  We need to stay focused on the mission we don't have time for memory lane."  Turning to look at his face she saw the playful look that he was sending her way quickly turn back to a serous one.  

"Max I know.  I just want you to relax a little.  I'm afraid you're to tense.  It's important to stay focused but it's also important to be loose so you can be ready for anything."  He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and she nodded turning away from him and again heading down the dark tunnel.

Two hours later they reached their target location.  Gathering around Alec motioned with his hands that once in side the building they would continue on as planned.  His team would go to the right while Dom's the left signaling through coms only when Syl was found or if assistance was needed.  Quickly they got in position and exited the sewers.  Lucky for all no one seemed concerned about this particular entrance so all was clear.  The teams separated and panned out in hope of finding Syl and anyone else who may be part of this so called breeding program.

Their luck didn't last as right before they rounded a corner gunshots were heard and Alec's com beeped in his ear.  

"Alec we're surrounded by unfriendlies.  Looks like we didn't take them by surprise."  Dom shouted into Alec's ear.

Before Alec could respond he found that his own team was in trouble.  The hallway they were now in consisted of many doors which now burst open and they were surrounded by soldiers.  One of whom they recognized.

"Too long out of training Alec?  Did you really think we would be so easy to find if we didn't want to be?"  Devon said moving closer to Max.  Reaching out he touched her cheek.  Alec flexed his hand and tried to remain calm.  

"My boss wishes to see you before setting you with a mate."  Turning then he motioned one of his men forward.  "Take the others to the holding cells.  Make sure they're all separated.  I'll take this lovely to the boss."

"No."  Alec shouted grabbing Max and thrusting her behind him.  "She isn't going anywhere without me." 

Devon laughed then motioned to one of his men and they shot Alec with a taser.  He fell backwards into Max's arms.  

"You bastard."  Max said holding tightly to Alec's now still body.  "I'm not going to cooperate with you."

"Sure you are sweetheart."  Devon said grabbing her arm and yanking her to her feet.  "If you don't we'll kill him.  Now move."  

Max looked at the others from her team and found them helpless as well.  They each had tasers aimed at them by other X5's.  No there would have to be another way to get out of this.  Maybe it was good she was being taken to the boss at least she would know who it was and what exactly they wanted with them.

When she entered the room she heard the door shut behind her.  Devon had left her alone to face the person who sat behind the desk before her.  The chair turned slowly and the woman became visible.

"Welcome Max.  It is a pleasure to meet you."  The woman was older probably in her 50's and had bleach blond hair tied in a fierce bun which seemed to pull at her skin.  She reminded her of Renfro and something seemed familiar about her.

"I can see you think you know me but that is not the case.  We never came face to face back at Manticore.  Though I do believe you knew my sister.  She tried hard but she never could get things right."  The woman took out a nail file and began filing her nails.

Max still said nothing.

"Anyway you must be wondering who I am.  Well you have heard Sandeman referred to as the father of Manticore well many thought of me as the mother.  I had other ideas for the x series.  I didn't want you as super soldiers per say.  I wanted your abilities but in a different way.  I believe that through your genetics and your children's we may find a fountain of youth and a way for ordinaries to gain your abilities.  I wanted to use you for the better good of man kind.  I tried by just studying you and by taking samples of your blood.  It wasn't enough I needed to know what would happen when you had off springs and how your special genetic makeup would be passed on to them.  Basically I wanted you in the lab not in the battlefield."

"You want us to have children so you can use them as lab rats?"  Max was horrified.  They actually wanted to breed them so they could keep their children and use them to gain a fountain of youth.  It was disgusting. 

"Well I suppose that's one way to look at it.  Let me be honest with you Max. I don't think of you as human.  You were created by us to be used.  We own you.  We grew you in a lab to better our own lives and that's what I intend to do.  With Manticore now gone I am forced to rebuild what once existed.  My foolish sister made a mess out of things so now I need to round you all up.  I am so glad we were able to locate you.  You see your DNA not only carried on it the cure for the comet plague it also carries on it the bases for an elixir that will make life that much longer.  Needless to say you are quite a find.  I want to get you breeding and quickly.  I understand you have an X5 mate already.  Well we will get the two of you back together for breeding.  If I find you are not pregnant within your first cycle you will receive a new mate one of my choosing.  I hope we understand each other."

"No I don't understand.  You actually think we're going to make babies so you can use them to make your elixir.  You're seriously deranged.  I will not give any child I conceive up to you."

"That's were you're wrong Max.  You have no choice.  You can either be a willing participant or you can be forced."  Walking to Max she placed a hand on her cheek.  "You are truly beautiful and from the looks of your chosen mate your children will be beautiful as well.  I can hardly wait to find out.  Now let me make myself clear.  You will be returned to your mate and I expect you to copulate with him till you get pregnant.  If you do not he will be replaced by another X5 with compatible DNA.  You see I don't have to let the two of you stay together.  I just have this romantic side, it may be my undoing but I just can't help it.  Now go and enjoy yourself.  He should be waking soon if he hasn't already.  I'd like to have a go of him myself.  Off you go don't disappoint me now."  Turning Ms. Renfro sat back down at her desk and pressed a buzzer summoning Devon and another to bring Max to her cell.

Max remained staring at this insane woman.  Surely she couldn't believe that they would willingly hand their children over to this nut job to experiment on.  They had to get out of here but first she had to get back to Alec.  She willing allowed Devon to lead her to her mate.

"Oh and Max don't forget that I'm watching.  There is no escape so don't even try.  Punishments will be harsh. We need you my dear, but your mate can be replaced." 

Devon eyed Max to let her know he would be first in line to be her stud.  Max rolled her eyes and walked past him to the corridor.

"I know Alec will screw up and you'll soon be sharing my bed Max. I can't wait."  Devon said ogling her.

"Whatever."  She said trying to get by him to enter the cell where she knew Alec waited.  

Devon opened the door and spanked her bottom sending her flying into the room and into the arms of the waiting Alec.  The door slammed shut behind her.

"Max.  Thank God.  I was so afraid."  Pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.  "Are you alright?"  He let her go enough to look her up and down for injuries.

"I'm fine Alec better now I'm here with you.  We have other problems though."  She said kissing him soundly on the mouth.

"Ya think so.  What gave you that idea?"  He said trying to lighten the mood.  He knew they were in deep, but he wanted a moment to relish the fact that she was with him and he did believe that together they would figure a way out of this mess.

"Don't be a jerk.  Do you know what that bitch wants?"  Max began and continued before he had a chance to answer.  "She wants us to have sex till you get me pregnant then she's going to take our baby and experiment on it so she can find the fountain of youth.  She wants our baby.  Alec we have to get out of here."  She looked at him now waiting for what he thought of the whole mess.  Hoping he could come up with some way to escape.

Pulling her toward the cot and then upon his lap he brushed the hair away from her face and traced ever curve then gently rubbed his thumb on her bottom lip.

"Maxie if some day we are lucky enough to have children it will not be like this we will have a wonderful home were they can grow up free and we will spoil them rotten.  No one will ever hurt them and no one will ever take them from us.  I'd die first."  Leaning in he kissed her trembling lips.

"That's the whole point Alec if we don't give them what they want they'll take it by force.  She said if you don't get me pregnant by the end of my next cycle they'll replace you and force another man on me."

"They will like hell.  You're not sleeping with anyone else but me ever."  He said slamming his fist into the wall.  

"Alec."  Max screamed at him grabbing his now bloody hand.  "That's not going to help."  She ripped some of the sheet up and began wrapping it around his hand.  When she was done she kissed it.  "All better."  She said smiling at him trying to get him to calm down.  She needed him calm so he could help her brainstorm a way out of this.

"It may not help, but at the moment I'm not really sure what to do to get us out of here.  We can only hope someone got word to base and they're planning a rescue attempt.  I'm glad Mole is still out there.  We may have to bide our time till they can get to us."  He ran his good hand through his hair and let out a long sigh.  Even as he said the words he knew that waiting around wasn't the best solution.  In all honesty they couldn't wait for a rescue attempt.  They needed to save themselves. He couldn't take the chance of Max being taken away from him or worse have her get pregnant and have them both taken away from him.  No they had to get out and soon.

"Come here."  He said motioning her to get closer in his arms.  "We need to keep our eyes open and wait for the chance to move.  We need to observe everything around us and find their weaknesses.  Most of all we need to remain together.  We can't get separated again."  Smiling down at her he kissed her nose then leaned into her ear and whispered.  "Right now we have to play along and that means making love.  I actually have no problem with these particular orders.  Do you?"  He was kissing her neck.

Max couldn't help but giggle causing Alec to continue doing what he was doing.  He loved the sound of her laughter and even more he loved the fact that he was the cause of it.  

"Alec you have to stop.  They're watching us."  She said but didn't pull away from his touch.  

"The only person I see is you and as far as I'm concerned you're the only one who exists.  So come here and let me help you forget for tonight and tomorrow we will kick their asses."  He laughed into her smiling mouth as he leaned her down and claimed her again for his mate for now and for always.  

Waking the next morning he was thankful to find Max still asleep in his arms.  He knew that they were being watched, but there was no other choice.  He couldn't risk Max being taken, but now that the night was over they had to look for their opportunity for escape.  No matter what he had to get Max out of here.  He was expendable, but she was everything.  

"What are you thinking about?"  Max's sleepy voice asked into his chest.

"A way out of this mess."  Leaning in to her ear he whispered.  "When the guard comes in I'm going to fake a seizer.  When he's distracted take him out.  I think it's our best chance."  

Max shook her head.  "If I can't take him down they'll take you away.  There must be a better way."

Alec sat up.  "No this is our best chance.  No matter what happens to me if you get a chance make a run for it.  Promise me."

"Alec I won't leave you so don't ask."  She pulled him back down.  "Together I'm complete with out you I'm nothing."

"Max..  He started but was stopped when the door opened.

"No, No Stop!"  Syl sat up screaming as she had for the past few days.

"Syl it's okay.  I'm here I'll always be here."  Krit pulled her closer into his arms and rubbed her back in a soothing fashion.  He slowly felt her body relax in his embrace.  She had opened up to him, but she still had difficulty with his touch.  She would allow him to hold her but nothing further.  Syl wasn't ready for intimate contact after what Devon had done to her. The day would come when he would kill that bastard but for now they needed to escape. He knew they were being watched and since they weren't having sex they would soon force the issue.  Syl had already been through so much and he had failed her.  He couldn't fail her again.

The door opened and he pushed Syl behind him.

The guard entered and Alec set his plan in motion.  Throwing his body to the ground and performing all the actions to make it look like he was in deed having a seizer.  

"Help him.  If you don't do something he could die.  I don't think your boss will be too happy to hear you did nothing to help when one of your studs had an attack." Max said playing the part of concerned mate.

The guard focused all of his attention on Alec as he had predicted.  Max took the opportunity and kicked the guard in the head sending him across the floor.  The noise brought the other guard in from the hall.  Max went for him but was grabbed by the other and sent to the ground.  They were about to thrust a taser at Max when Alec knocked both their heads together with such force it sent them to the ground in pain.  Not wasting a moment he grabbed Max's hand and the guns on the floor and had them out the door before the guards were able to recover.  Shutting the door behind them they head down the hall alarms sounding.

"Shit."  Breaking into a run they headed down the hall hoping to find an exit quickly.  Rounding a corner they were stopped by a small army coming to stop their escape.

"This is bad so very bad."  Alec said firing at them.

"No kidding."  Max said grabbing Alec and heading the other way.

"What we really need is some help."  Alec said throwing Max to the ground before a bullet could hit her.

"Start opening doors maybe we'll get lucky and find some of our guys.  I'll cover you."

"Ya think."  Max said kicking the next door in and finding no one but something that might help.  "Jackpot."

"What?" Alec said not entering the room behind afraid they could get trapped.  They were in enough trouble and getting cornered was not something they could chance.

"Get ready to blaze."

"Max what are you going to do?"

"Trust me." She said as she threw something in the direction of their pursuers.  An explosion was soon heard sending them to the ground but only for a moment.  They were soon up and running.

"Grenades?"  Alec asked running.

"Yeah and I have a few more in case we need them.  Alec we can't leave we have to find Syl."  Max said grabbing his arm so he could see her face and know she had no intention of leaving without her sister in toe.

"Max you know I want to find Syl as much as you but we are at the disadvantage right now.  We'll have to come back for her when we are better prepared."

"No we're here now.  We also have to take care of Renfro or she'll never leave us alone.  I won't spend everyday waiting for another attack.  This ends here and now."  Max took the lead and Alec had no choice but to follow her.

 "Damn it Max.  You're going to get yourself killed."  

"Not today Alec."  

Rounding another corner Max was beginning to wonder if they were ever going to find the others much less a way out.  She kicked in the next door she came to and found another cell.  

"Alec I think we've found something.   Cover the exit."  She yelled over her shoulder.

"Got it."  

 Banging on the door Max yelled.  "Hey anyone in there?"

"Max is that you?"  It was Dom.

"Get away from the door."  She yelled throwing one of the grenades she had discovered at the door hoping it would open it.  

"Jesus Max couldn't you find the key?"  Dom asked coughing as he and the others climbed out of the cell.

"A simple thank you would suffice.  Now let's get the job done we came here to do."  She again took the lead.

"Alec what the hell is going on?"  Dom asked his friend who was running down the hall after Max.

"You heard the lady.  Let's move."  Alec replied.

"I want my gun.  I need a gun."  Dom grumbled and Alec threw one of the ones he had grabbed behind him into Dom's arms.

"That's what I'm talking about.  Now let's go kick some."  Dom said motioning for the others to take there positions.

*************************************************************

Through the door Devon walked in with a devilish look on his face.

"Well it seems that my boss isn't happy with the fact that you to haven't had sex once since being reunited.  So I have been ordered to separate you. Syl you'll be coming with me and Krit will be reindoctrinated.  I can't wait to get you in my bed Syl I have some new moves I'm sure you'll find enjoyable.  Let's go."

"You're not taking her anywhere."  Krit stood ready to defend her with his life and knowing that it would come down to that.

"Krit no he'll kill you."  Syl said not able to hide the panic in her voice.  Having just found Krit only 2 days ago she couldn't imagine being separated from him.  She'd kill herself first.

"He's never going to touch you again."  Krit said through gritted teeth.  He was about to make a move when an explosion rocked the building.  This was their chance.   He took the opportunity to rush Devon.  He slammed his fist into his face.  Devon dropped his weapon and took a few shots of his own.  Syl watched helpless as Krit and his twin fought each other.  Devon seemed more on his game as he was able to get Krit to the ground.

"I'm going to take your woman and there is nothing you can do.  She's mine now."  Reaching his hand behind him he came up with a knife he had in his back pocket.  "This is the end brother."  

At that moment Syl surprised Devon from behind and twisted his neck and in effect killed him 

"I was never yours and you'll never hurt me again I win."  She spat going to help Krit to his feet.  "Let's get out of here."

 Before they had a chance to exit the cell to their freedom they heard a ruckus in the hall.  

"Well maybe we're not in the clear yet."  Krit said grabbing Devon's gun and aiming it at the open door.

"Is that anyway to greet your baby sister?"  Max said from the doorway taking in the scene

"Maxie."  Krit screamed as Max ran into his waiting arms.  "Thanks for taking care of Syl."  He whispered in her ear before releasing her to Syl's embrace.

"Thanks for coming for us Max."  Syl said tears in her eyes.

"Where not out of hear yet."  Max said.

"Hey Max we gotta go.  Company on the way."  Alec yelled from the doorway.

"One more stop before we blaze home."  She said mind now set on destroying the woman who was out to destroy her future happiness with Alec.  No one was going to take that away from her not now not ever.

"Max you got a plan or are we winging it."  Alec yelled over the gunfire that now surrounded them.

She didn't reply only continued to fight her way toward the room she believe Renfro was hiding out in.

"I'll take that as a no."  Alec said shooting a soldier who came at Max.

"You incompetent fools.  This is totally unacceptable.  I want Max in a holding cell immediately.  We have the upper hand."  Renfro screamed at the two X5's standing at the foot of her desk.  "What the hell are you still standing there for get moving."

Two shots sounded and the X's fell.

"Sorry but the party is over.  We're leaving and you're never going to bother us again."  Max said in the doorway looking like an avenging angel.  Alec stood behind her aiming his gun.

Renfro stood stock still emotionless for only a moment before a wide grin lit her face.  "You really believe that don't you?  You'll never be free.  I'm one of many who will seek you for what you can provide for me.  Someone will always want something from you.  Kill me if you want but what will that truly gain you."  Her laughter filled the room and a chill went up Max's spine.  She was right there was no escape from what they were.  They really couldn't be free.  

"Max look out!"  Alec screamed sending her to the ground.  The bullet hit him in the chest sending him to the ground.  Renfro had been able to produce a gun while Max had been distracted by her words.

"No."  She screamed grabbing Alec's gun and firing it at Renfro's head killing her instantly.  Turning her attention now to Alec who lay bloodied at her feet she pulled him into her arms.

"You can't leave me now pretty boy.  I want to have a family with you.  I want a happy ending."  Max cried tears flowing freely.

TBC

Sorry I know it's a major cliff hanger and I have no excuse other than this chapter is getting too long and I need to break somewhere.  I had intended to end at this chapter but I have more story to tell.  I wish everyone a great holiday and I will continue as soon as I can.  Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Friends Both True and False Chapter 7                                                                                     

"Don't you dare die Alec don't you dare.  If you do I'll .."  She couldn't finish the sentence.  She couldn't even breathe.  The tears streamed down her face. Feeling Syl's hand on her shoulder, Max looked up into her big sisters face.  Syl also had tears streaming down her face.  If she hadn't gotten caught Alec wouldn't have gotten hurt trying to get her back.

"We have to have faith Max.  He could still be okay.  He's an X5 and he finally found his reason for living I don't think he'll let go that easily."  Syl tried to sound reassuring but she wasn't sure.  It all sounded pretty hopeless.  The bullet missed all major organs but he lost so much blood Andy wasn't sure he would be able to pull through.

"Syl I want to be alone with him please."  Max said turning away from her sister.  If Alec was leaving her she wanted to spend every last second telling him how much she loved him.

Syl hesitated.  She never saw anyone like this before the tuff Max was gone.  This Max was vulnerable so much so that it was frightening.

"Please Syl."  Max pleaded never taking her eyes away from Alec's helpless body.

"All right Max but I'll be in the hall if you need me."  She said quietly slipping out the door.

"Okay Alec now that I have your full attention I'm going to tell you exactly what I want.  First of all I want you to wake up and give me that smile that makes me realize everything will always be okay as long as I'm with you.  Second I want you to help me find a way for us to live happily ever after.  I want a fairy tale.  And finally and most importantly I want you to tell me you love me and will never leave me alone.  Because if you leave me I really don't know if I'll have the strength to go on.  Sure I'll go through all the motions day to day but it won't mean anything unless you're here to make me smile so please Alec please, be alright."  She wanted a response from him anything to let her know she would soon have her Alec back smirking at her.  It was too soon.  Andy had just finished the operation when she demanded to be with him.  Andy wasn't about to fight with her and she knew it.  Andy informed her that the next few hours were critical.  If he didn't wake by morning then they needed to get ready for the worst.  Max wasn't even ready to consider that.  

"I can see you're not going to make things easy on me but I guess you never have.  That's part of the reason I love you so much.  You make life interesting and fun.  It's time to wake up now so this time I want you to listen to me and do just that wake up."  She sqeezed his hand tightly but got no response.  The tears came again and she rested her head on their joined hands.  

The sunlight lit her face and Max slowly opened her eyes.  Maybe it was all just a nightmare and when she was fully awake things would be as they should be.  No such luck.  Alec was still lying on the hospital bed, unmoving and attached to all sorts of beeping equipment.

"This isn't happening.  Alec please don't leave me.  I love you so much."  She didn't know what else to say.  

She felt a gently touch on her cheek and quickly looked down at Alec.  His eyes were open.

"Are these tears for me?  I never thought anyone would cry for me."  He rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

"You big jerk.  You scared the hell out of me."  Max said before she threw herself on top of him and cried.  

"It's okay Maxie.  I'm going to be okay.  I'm not going anywhere."  He whispered into her ear.  

Andy came into the room but Alec waved her out.  Now was not the time.  Max was what was important.  He had to reassure her.  He knew exactly what she was feeling.  He had been through it not so long ago.

She soon calmed.  

"I have to get Andy.  She'll want to check you."  Max pushed away from him reluctantly.

Looking at him before she left the room she almost went back to him.

"I'm really not going anywhere Max.  I promise."  

"You better keep that promise or you'll be sorry."  She said trying to look serious.

"Promises, Promises."  He said smiling.

"Well I don't know how you did it but everything looks good.  You gave us a real scare though.  Don't do it again."  Andy said finishing his exam.

"You make it sound like I did it on purpose."  Alec said sounding shocked.

Andy raised an eyebrow.  "I know you like all this extra attention you're not fooling anyone."

"So when do I get out of here."  Alec said completely sitting up on the bed.  "I feel great."

"Are you kidding?  I said everything looks good.  That doesn't mean you can get up and go home.  You need to be observed for a day or two.  You just lie back down and get comfortable."  Andy said trying to push him back down.

"Oh no.  No offense but I don't like the atmosphere here.  I want my own bed."  He said with a puppy dog pout.

"You heard the doctor Alec you need to stay here.  No more arguments."  Max said sternly.

Alec however had other ideas.  He threw the sheets off and went to get up.

"Oh no you don't." Max said and straddled his body.  "You're not going anywhere."

Alec wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down.  "Why would I want to leave now.  I've got you right where I want you.  Stay here with me Max."

Max wanted to be annoyed but she couldn't be.  Alec had the most adorable expression on his face and most importantly he was going to be okay.  She would deny him nothing.

"Of course I'm staying with you.  I have to make sure you stay out of trouble and out of the way of bullets."   She said making herself more comfortable on the bed.  There was no place she would rather be.  If was so good to feel his warm body next to her and hear the steady beat of his heart.  

"I feel 100% better now Maxie.  I love you."  Alec said into her neck.

"Hey don't even think about it buddy.  You need to fully recover I want you at your best.  After already having it I won't settle for less."

Alec pouted.  "I'm hurt Max that you could ever think I wouldn't give you my best."

"You're not fooling me."  She kissed him sweetly and settled in again to go to sleep.  "Rest Alec for me."

The concern on her face had him giving in.  They could wait though it was hard when she was so close to him.  Pulling her head down to rest on his shoulder they drifted off into sleep happy to be home safe and together.

Max awoke feeling like she had been run over by a truck.  Looking around she slowly got her bearings and realized she was alone in the bed.  Alec was no where in site.  Jumping immediately to her feet she ran out of the room.  

"Alec!"  She yelled while running down the hallway.  Turning the corner she saw him casually talking to Dom.  They turned and looked at her simultaneously.  Both confused by her obvious panic.  Not bothering to calm herself she ran into the arms that slowly opened to greet her.

"Hey Maxie what's this all about?"  Alec asked holding her trembling body in his arms.

"I woke up and you were gone.  I thought you really were."  

Alec motioned for Dom to disappear and he steered Max back towards his room.  Sitting on the bed and bringing her onto his lap he waited till she calmed.

"I guess you know how I felt when I thought I was going to loose you."  He said into her hair.

"I guess I do.  When I was waiting for you to wake up, the realization hit me that you could really die and I would be alone.  I would never again feel the way I feel when I'm with you.  The thought was terrifying.  I honestly don't know what I'd do with out your smiling face.  I love you so much, Alec."  Max said looking deeply into his eyes.  

"You know Max I don't want to be away from you any more than you want to be away from me.  This is just something we have to come to terms with.  We're not immortal.  The only thing we can do is take as many precautions as we can to stay safe and happy.  I'm working on something right now that could actually resolve much of our problems here in TC."  He said looking like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"What are you talking about?"  Max asked truly curious as to what he was up to.

"Well my love I want to see if I can make it happen first before I tell you so you'll just have to be patient." 

 The smirk that lit his face made Max laugh.  It was good to have him back.

"Just don't make me wait to long."  She said smiling and got up from the bed only to find herself dizzy.  

Alec stood immediately and steadied her.  "What the hell Max?  What's wrong?"  He pulled her closer and eased her back on the bed.  "I'm the one who's suppose to be recovering.  Do you have an injury you're not telling me about?"

She shook her head.  "No I think I just need to eat.  I've been so concerned about you I haven't been taking care of myself."  She tried to sound convincing but knew that wasn't the case.  She had gone days without eating and never had this problem.  She'd have to let Andy check her out later but for now she didn't want Alec to worry.

"Alright, I'll go get you something to eat and after that I'm going to have them bring another bed in here so you can get a goodnight sleep.  Don't even try to argue Andy's still pissed I'm up and about but she won't let me leave the infirmary and after what you just did I'm not letting you out of my site.  Got it."  

He used such an authoritative voice that Max knew she wasn't going to be allowed to argue.  

"All right Alec but I'm not a child."  She said trying not to sound completely annoyed.

"What did you say?"  His look was one of concern with a little bit of anger.

"Nothing forget it."  She said closing her eyes as she leaned against the pillow.  It really did feel good to rest.  So much had happened in the last week.  Before she fell asleep she felt a light kiss upon her lips.  

"It's only because I love you."  

She couldn't help but smile and she did drift off to sleep.  Wondering when she became the patient.

When she awoke later she was not alone as she had been before.  This time she found another bed pushed up against hers and Alec's arm held tightly around her.  She sighed in contentment as she snuggled closer towards him.  The movement woke him and she was greeted by his deep morning voice.

"Morning beautiful.  How are you feeling?"

"Better.  Having you here with me always makes everything better."

He kissed her deeply.  "You can say that again."  

"I should go clean up.  I really need a shower.  You get some more rest and I'll be back in a bit."

Alec frowned but before he could argue.

"I'm fine Alec really.  I just needed sleep.  I'll be back in a few."  She kissed him quickly.

"You better."  He said rolling over and sprawling out on the two beds.  "I hate sleeping alone.'

She smiled and headed out.  She again felt a wave of dizziness wash over her, but was able to steady herself on the doorframe.  She needed a shower but after that she was going to have Andy check her.  Something was wrong and she didn't know what but for some reason she rubbed her hand over her belly and headed off to find out.

Later she headed once again for Alec's room.  Andy wasn't sure what was wrong with her so she ran some tests but she wouldn't have the results until the morning.  So for now she wouldn't worry.  

When she entered she was surprised to see Dom and Alec go over paperwork.  One thing Alec hated was paperwork.  He was more of an action oriented guy.  Give him something to do and he would do it but tell him to right up reports of any kind and he whined like a 3 year old.  She was greeted her with a wide smile and Dom immediately stopped talking and gathered the papers and headed out the door.  

"What was that all about?"  Max asked as she kissed him sweetly.

Welcoming her eagerly he pulled her closer avoiding the question.  He was feeling better and wasn't quite ready to get into what he was talking about with Dom.  Instead he would much rather prove to her how much better he was feeling.

Max pulled away from his kiss and looked him directly in the eyes.  "Alec, are you going to answer my question?"  

  "Later Max right now I really just want to make love to you so completely that you'll forget about all our worries.  Please I need you Max and I think you need me to."  He didn't wait for an answer he leaned her onto the bed and kissed her with such passion Max couldn't remember what she had asked him.  He continued to love her till they both cuddled close and fell into the most blissful of sleeps.

"Hey you two sleepy heads I need to check Alec out and Max I have those test result from yesterday."  Alec snapped awake at the mention of Max's test.

"What tests?  Max you didn't say anything about Andy running tests on you."  Alec asked looking over Max's perfect body looking for an injury.

"You didn't give me a chance as I recall and I'm sure it's nothing anyway right Andy."  Max turned to the doctor who was looking extremely amused by the whole affair.

"Well I wouldn't say that exactly but there is no reason to be alarmed.  She'll be fine."  Andy said still smirking. 

Alec was now standing completely naked in the room facing down Andy.  "You better spill it now.  What's wrong with her?"  He demanded.

"Alec don't you think you should put something on?"  Max asked from behind him as she put on her clothes from the day before.

"Yeah whatever.'  He said grabbing his pants and thrusting them on. "Okay I'm decent now tell me what the tests said."

"I think it would be best if I told Max in private first."  Andy said motioning for Max to follow her out of the room.

"Like hell.  If it has to do with Max it has to do with me." Alec now stood between them and the door.

"Who do you think you are Alec?  I'm in charge around her not you and this is a personal mater that Max has the right to hear in private."  Andy said crossing her arms in defiance.

"It's okay Andy I'll end up telling him eventually."  Max said diffusing the situation.

"Have it your way.  The only thing wrong with you is that you're pregnant.  "I need to give you a more complete exam but I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I'm pregnant.  Oh God.  I can't believe this.  How did this happen?"  Max said sitting back on the bed.

"I'll be happy to show you how we did it."  Alec said with the biggest smile she had ever seen.  "I'm going to be a dad." 

"Yeah and I'm going to be a mother."  Tears streamed down her face before she could stop them.  She never believed that one day she would have a true family but now it looks like she was going to have one.  The only concern she had was if she could handle it.  Alec quickly came and held her close.

"Yeah you're going to be the most beautiful mother in the world and I'm going to be the best dad I can be.  That's a promise."  He held her close and tried to reassure the worries he knew she was feeling.

"I'll leave the two of you alone to discuss things.  If you need me I'll be down the hall." Andy said slipping out of the room.

"Alec, how can we take care of a small baby?  We can't even take care of ourselves.  I mean it's not like we live in a great place and have a wonderful life to offer a child.  I don't know if I can handle this."  Max said cuddling closer to his chest seeking comfort that only he could give.

"You don't have to handle this on your own.  I'm here and together we will build a safe place for our children to grow up.  No worries, unless you don't want a baby."  Alec asked searching her face for the answer.

"Of course I want to have a baby.  I would love it.  It's just after what just happened I'm afraid for it's safety.  How will we make it safe Alec?"  She asked.

"I'm working on a way Max.  Give me a few more days and I'll tell you what I've figured out.  Right now it's really preliminary and I need to check on a few more things.  I promise you that I'll do my best to make all your dreams come true."  Alec said seriously smoothing her hair away from her tear stained face.

Max started to giggle.  "Do you have any idea how sappy you sound?  I never thought that you would be the kind of guy to calm all my worries and make me feel loved.  What happened to your tough guy routine?"   

Alec started to laugh too. "Yeah well as soon as you told me you loved me I didn't feel the need to keep my wall up anymore.  I love you Max and if sometimes I sound sappy then that's just the way you make me feel and I can't help myself."   She was right he sounded like some love sick guy and he was.

"Don't stop Alec I like it.  You always seem to know what to say to make me feel better.  Thank you."  

"That I can promise Max.  I will never stop telling you how important you are to me and our baby will know the same kind of love.  Believe in me Max I know I can make things better for us."  Alec's face was serious and showed Max all the love he had for her.

"Alright Alec just don't make me wait to long for your surprise.  It's making me nervous."  Max shivered when she said it.

"I promise as soon as I'm sure I'll run it by you before any finial decisions are made.  Deal."  He said giving her his hand to shake.

"Deal."  She said bypassing his hand for his warm lips instead.

A Few Days Later

"Alec, where are you taking me?"  Max asked for the millionth time since he told her they were leaving TC to discuss their future.

"You'll have to wait till we get there.  Now come on the others are waiting."  Alec said with a smirk.  He couldn't wait to see what she thought of what he came up with.  He hoped she would go for it but Max didn't always react the way he expected her to.

They arrived at a small airport on the outskirts of Seattle and Max was getting a little annoyed with the looks that were passing between Alec and Krit.  

"I'm not sure about this.  Are we going far?  I have a lot of work to do at TC.  I thought we would only be gone a couple of hours."  Max asked as Alec steered her toward the boarding ramp of a luxury jet.

"Relax Max.  I have everything covered.  We'll be back after dinner.  Jess and Eric will take care of any major problems should they arise and Mole and Dix have everything else covered."  Alec said.

"Oh that's reassuring."  Max rolled her eyes and made her way onto the plane with Syl and Krit laughing behind her.

"Max Alec's right let's all just enjoy the rest of the day.  I think the two of you are going to love it."  Krit said as he made himself comfortable for take off.

"You two are starting to get on my nerves too.  I don't like surprises."  Syl said sulking in her seat.

"Come on Syl.  I promise it's a great surprise."  Krit said leaning in and kissing her deeply causing Syls cheeks to turn a flushed red.

Krit smiled.  He loved that he still had that kind of effect on her.  She was so important to him.  All that mattered was her happiness.  If she was happy he would be as well.

"Okay everyone strap in I'm going to prep for take-off."  Alec said.  After kissing Max's cheek he headed into the cock-pit.

"You're flying the plane?"  Max was shocked.  She knew Alec had a lot of training back at Manitcore but she had no idea he could fly.

"Yeah.  You want to sit up front with me.  It's a beautiful day."  He said easily.  

Max followed and strapped herself into the co-pilots seat.  "Okay flyboy let's see what you can do."

"Anything you say baby."  Alec finished checking his gages and asked for clearance from the tower.  The take off was smooth.

"Well you got us into the air alright but I think the real trick is landing isn't it?"  Max said amazed at how at ease Alec was flying.

"This was one thing I loved about Manticore.  They taught me to fly and until recently I hadn't been able to utilize that talent.  I love it up here.  I feel so free.  Nothing but me a beautiful lady and the clouds.  I think I've died and gone to heaven.

"Don't phrase it like that."  Max said quickly.  His statement had her reliving his close encounter with death.  It was something she didn't like to think off.  "I know what you mean though it is an amazing feeling.  How far are we going?"

"Patience Maxie.  Patience."  Alec said returning his focus back to flying.

A Short Time Later

"California.  Well at least it's warm.  Where to now fly boy?"  Max asked turning towards Alec.

"I have a car waiting over there let's start there."  He said taking her arm.

When he said car Max had no idea that he was referring to a limo.  She was about to ask another question but Alec leaned in and kissed her.  

"When we get to our finial destination I'll tell you everything."  With that he settled her next to him and he made sure she had a good view.

"We're in wine country.  It's beautiful."  The car turned into a large winery.  It seemed they were finally getting there.  "Do you know who owns this place?  Just look at that house.  It's amazing."  Max asked Alec hoping they were close enough to their destination that she should be getting some answers.

"Yeah Max I know the owner."  Alec replied.

"Well who is it?"  She was annoyed now.

"Me Max I own the winery and vineyard.  Actually I own 100 acres in the surrounding area."  He braced himself for her reaction.

"How could you possibly own all this?  Well I'm waiting."  Max crossed her harms and started tapping her foot.

"Max I inherited it."  

"Inherited it!  From who?  Alec you're a genetically engineered super soldier, you don't have a rich Aunt Sally that could have left you a penny much less an estate such as this.  This was unbelievable."  

"Actually Max I was as surprised as you.    Back at Manticore before I was cleared for solo missions I was in a unit that went on quite a few rescue missions.  Our identity was kept a secret but I guess this guy had some pictures and when he died a few months ago it was discovered that he left all his money to the men who saved his life.  Well those men were me and Biggs.  The man's attorney has been going crazy looking for us.  He caught a glimpse of me from the TV after all the familiar trouble.  I refused to see him when he first contacted me but after what recently happened I figured I'd hear what he had to say.  Well he reminded me of the guy and I do remember him.  He was a little odd.  Anyway the guy had no family and left everything to Biggs and I and since Biggs is gone it's all mine."  Alec motioned with his hands to everything that surrounded them.

"Are you sure?"  Max still couldn't believe it.

"Yeah I checked it all out.  It's all for real.  I'm rich or I should say we're rich.  There's more to the story though and I want to talk to you about it alone so come with me upstairs so we can be more comfortable."  He motioned for Syl and Krit to stay and guided Max up the long stairway.

They went down a long hallway until they came to two large doors that Alec pushed open to reveal the most incredible suite Max could have ever imagined. 

"I've been over the whole place and this is the best set of rooms.  I thought it would be perfect for us and the new baby.  That is if you want to stay here."  Alec sat down on the bed and motioned for her to join him.

She willing joined him.  "Alec this is all just so unbelievable.  I don't know how we could leave everyone in TC.  We have so many responsibilities."

"There's plenty of room for everyone in TC to move here if they choose to.  I plan on adding several more buildings on the property to accommodate everyone.  We can make the vineyard and winery our source of income I've crunched the numbers and it should work out perfectly.  Of course if they don't want to come we'll find away to support both locations."  Alec smiled he was ready for any question she threw at him.  He had spent the last few weeks researching everything.

"Well that sounds good but what about security here.  This is such an open area.  How can we protect ourselves?"  Max was concerned most of all for everyone's safety.

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about.  I've contacted a few higher ups in the army and I've made some deals.  Well I should say their contingent on your approval.  You see I think it may be in the best interest for us to work with the military of the country in which we live in.  I believe this deal is a fair one and one beneficial to all."  

"You've lost your mind Alec.  How could you even think of making a deal with the military after all we've gone through?"  Max stood and walked to the balcony.  She needed to get some fresh air.

"Max we were created to be soldiers.  Weather you like to admit it or not it's in our blood.   Will you agree to listen with an open mind?  I think you'll find that it's not so bad."

Max nodded.

"We would be contracted by them to train their soldiers.  We would not be their assassins or any other black ops solider unless we wish to.  The way they figure it we were trained to be the best and there is no one better to train their men.  Some of the guys are itchy Max they may want a career in the military and this would give them the opportunity.  In return for this service we would have access to information and resources to protect our people.  We could call on them for aid at a moments notice.  We wouldn't have to live in fear we could be safe again in our home.  I've checked and rechecked everything.  I feel confident that this is our best option for a peaceful happy life.  It's as close to a fairy tale as I can come to.  Of course it's all up to you."  Alec placed his arms around her from behind and waited for her response.

'It's all so much to think about.  I trust you Alec.  It's just that moving away from Seattle is such a big step.  Though I suppose there really isn't anything here worth staying for anymore.  As long as you're with me."  Max turned and saw the smile emerge on Alec's face.

"There's no need to worry about that Maxie.  I'll always be with you."  Alec squeezed her tightly.

"I'll check everything over just for my own sanity and then I say lets move into this paradise and start our new life.  Oh one more thing.  Have you discussed this with Joshua?"  Max asked hoping their good friend would move here with them.

"Yeah he said he needed to keep an eye on the both of us so he'll be coming.  He was excited about having so many new things to paint." Alec answered reassuring her finial worry.

"I still can't believe this.  Alec you're amazing."  Max said.

Alec turned her in his arms to kiss her when Syl's scream echoed through the hall.

"Oh my God that was Syl."  Max blurred for the door.

"That must be my last surprise."  Alec laughed following after her.

When Max found Syl she was surprised to find her smiling and laughing with Krit and two others who had their backs to her.

"What's wrong?"  She asked.

"Is that you Max?"  A thin strawberry blond asked her.

"Jondy?"  She questioned.  It had to be her.

The girl nodded and Max flew into her sisters arms.  

"Hey, what about me?"  The guy next to her asked. 

"Zane?"  Max hugged him tightly.  The tears began to fall.  Her family was all here.

"That's right baby sister.  We've missed you.  When Alec tracked us down and told us about a big surprise for you we couldn't wait to see you.  It was all we could do to wait till Alec said the timing was perfect.  I basically had to tie Jondy down."  He laughed.

"Very funny Zane you were just as excited as me and you no it."  Jondy hit her brother in the arm.

"That hurts you know."  Zane said rubbing his arm.

Alec couldn't help but smile in satisfaction as he witnessed the site before him.  Max was reunited with her family, pregnant with his child and smiling from ear to ear.  He wasn't sure how he was able to pull all this together but he wished this moment would never end.

"Alec, how did you ever do all this?  I love you so much."  Max jumped up into his arms and wrapped her legs around him.  She proceeded to kiss him with so much force that he had to brace himself against the wall.  

"I love you to Max and I want to make sure you stay this happy for the rest of our lives."  Alec said then leaned in to continue the kiss.

"You don't need to worry about that Alec.  You've already given me the fairy tale I always dreamed of."  Having said that she kissed him and allowed herself to be swept away into a story book life that got better with each passing day.

THE END

Authors note:  Okay I'm sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter.  What can I say it's been a busy month.  Anyway I hope you like the ending.  I know I could probably continue this story forever but I like this ending.   Let me know what you think.  You never know I could do a sequel someday.  Oh one more thing I know this chapter was sappy but what can I say other than I like sap.


End file.
